Affairs in Lothlorien
by Celebrie
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED! Chapter 14 - Larien is a young elf maiden who, when orphaned at a young age,was taken in and raised as a sister to Haldir, Rumil and Orophin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OK, hands up all those who thing the characters and settings belong to me? None? Good, then we're all on the same wavelength. Larien is mine though.  
  
Yes, it's an unashamed romance between Haldir and an OC. As I said earlier, if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't think it's a stereotyped Mary Sue, but even if it is, I like it. There, now that that's off my chest, and if there's anyone still willing to read this, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Larien glided across the mossy floor of Lothlórien deep in thought. What had seemed like only minutes earlier, she had been called to the chamber of the Lady. Time passes quickly when in the presence of Galadriel though, as she realised with a jolt.  
  
"Larien!" came the exclamation. Larien raised her head to see Orophin running towards her. "Where have you been? Haldir's been looking for you." Larien felt the familiar surge of annoyance. She was having trouble maintaining her outer aura of calm when it came to Haldir.  
  
"I was . . . busy," she finally replied with a small smile at the elf who she thought of as brother. "Haldir must learn to wait."  
  
"There have been sightings on the northern border, Larien. There is going to be trouble before nightfall." Larien stiffened in response. She had been away from her post far too long, but who could deny the Lady's summons. Her hand reached automatically for her bow as she ran lightly northwards.  
  
"Show me," she commanded.  
  
* * *  
  
Haldir's keen eyes were trained unwaveringly on the figures on the horizon.  
  
"How many, Haldir?" asked Rúmil.  
  
"Eight. Only one an elf," came his short reply.  
  
"How long until they are upon us?" asked Larien as she approached them silently. Haldir risked a quick, stern look in her direction.  
  
"You should have been on lookout," was his curt reply.  
  
"I was busy. I made sure my lookout was covered."  
  
"That is not good enough, Larien. You have sharper eyes than most of the others. You should have been here." He turned back towards the travellers as Larien bit her lip, biting back a cutting remark of her own. The last thing she wanted to do was expose the details of her conversation to him. The Lady's words still echoed in her head, silencing her legendary sharp tongue.  
  
"Forgive me, brother," she replied through gritted teeth, and watched his back stiffen at the term. She knew he hated it when she referred to him as brother, which was exactly why she did it now.  
  
Her mind wandered as she trained her vision on the eight spots in the distance. Rúmil, Orophin and herself had been the terrible threesome when they were young. When her parents were killed during an encounter with orcs, their family had taken her in, treated her like one of their own. Except Haldir. Haldir had always kept his distance. In the beginning, she had made an effort to include the serious elf into their games, but he had continued refusing to join them. His brothers had excused him, saying Haldir had been trying to maintain the image of being the eldest and therefore the most responsible, but surely, how much responsibility could one elf assume? It was only within the past few hundred years that Haldir had started resenting her references to him as brother. Rumil  
  
"Four halflings and a dwarf travel with them also," she supplied. Haldir grunted in reply, his uncooperative mood sending out waves of displeasure. Rúmil and Orophin stiffened. A dwarf setting foot in the woods of Lothlórien was unheard of.  
  
"Orophin, go and alert the Lord and Lady. Rúmil, gather some wardens. I don't want to be caught unawares this time," he finished pointedly, aiming his last remark at Larien. As the brothers left, leaving the two elves alone, Larien settled herself in the low branches of one of the nearby trees.  
  
"How long then, Haldir?" she repeated her earlier question.  
  
"A few mornings yet," came the grunted response. There was a pause. "May I ask where you were that was so much more important than keeping to your watch?"  
  
"You may not," she replied, her temper already frayed. "Much as you would like to believe otherwise, you are not my warden."  
  
"No, but I am marchwarden of these lands, and I am entitled to an explanation."  
  
"I am afraid, dear brother," she emphasized this word, "that you are not." Haldir spun round to face her.  
  
"Have I not made it clear that you should not refer to me as your brother?" he whispered with quiet menace.  
  
"Since you ask, you have not. You have simply angered when I mentioned it, but never told me it bothered you, nor why." His grey eyes glinted like ice chips in the twilight.  
  
"Is it not enough that you lead my brothers astray? Must you delight in angering me also?" Larien slid down from her perch.  
  
"Lead your brothers astray? They were the only ones who kept me company on the lonely nights after my parents died, the only ones who comforted me as I wept. They supported me as I found my feet in a parentless world. How can you say that I, of all people, lead them astray?" A flicker of emotion clouded the piercing grey eyes boring into her.  
  
"Will you not admit that you are the sole reason they do not have mates?" Larien's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Haldir, you are treading on dangerous ground here. What exactly are your accusations?"  
  
"You know what I am talking about. You use your charm and looks to ensure my brothers' eternal loyalty to you. No she-elf dares come within sight of either of them for fear of you." Larien could not hold back her fury towards the arrogant elf any longer. Her hands reached back for her elven knives, swinging them forwards in an attack posture.  
  
"I cannot allow you to spread lies about my dealings with my brothers." Haldir laughed humourlessly and turned away from her provocatively.  
  
"Do not turn your back on an elf wielding knives," she warned. "Face your opponent and fight." In an instant, he had turned, knives in hand, mirroring her stance.  
  
"If that is your wish, maiden, but be warned that you are no match for me."  
  
"I fight to defend my honour and that of my brothers. The Valar will give me strength." Haldir grinned knowingly.  
  
"The Valar do not waste their time on irritating young maidens such as yourself." He paused as they circled each other, neither of them wanting to make the first move. "If I win, you will stop calling me brother, and leave my brothers be." Her eyes narrowed once again. She had to defeat this arrogant, infuriating elf.  
  
As if by unspoken agreement, they both struck, the battle between them coming to life as the clink of their clashing knives echoed throughout the forest. Larien was good with knives. She had been taught by some of the best knife-wielders in Lothlórien, but Haldir was far superior. He was fast and smooth, and although Larien fought competently, he learned her weaknesses within minutes.  
  
Beads of perspiration formed on Larien's brow as she fought off strike after strike from the silver-haired elf. She knew she could fight well enough to defend herself, but the realisation slowly penetrated that she would never be able to defeat him.  
  
With one final swing of his blades, Haldir forced her back into a tree, flicking one knife out of her hand, and twisting the other downwards into the ground. She landed heavily on her back, one arm twisted as Haldir's knife held her own to the ground. Tree roots were digging into her body painfully, but nothing compared to the humiliation of Haldir kneeling in conquest over her. His knife was at her throat, the point of it just grazing the skin under her jaw.  
  
"Do you accept defeat?" he asked, somewhat unnecessarily. She swallowed slowly.  
  
"I do not seem to have any choice," she replied softly. He removed his elven knife from her skin, smirking at his victory. As he swung the blades round into their sheathes at his back, her knee came up forcefully, kicking his legs from under him and he fell forwards. She raised her hands to grapple with him, anger lending her strength she did not know she possessed, and they launched into battle anew, struggling on the mossy ground. This battle lasted much less than their knife fight, and soon, he had brought her under control by pinning her wrists to the ground above her head, and her legs under his body.  
  
"You certainly do not know when you are beaten," he told her, still struggling to restrain her flailing limbs. She felt the tears of resentment welling up behind her eyelids, but she was determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her crumble. The last thing she needed now was to give him further ammunition for his argument against having females as wardens.  
  
"I accept defeat," she whispered, knowing she was beaten and desperately trying to salvage what little of her pride she had left. She closed her eyes in defeat, trying to swallow back the tears, waiting for Haldir to release her, but he did not. She opened her eyes to see him staring into her face in concern. His breathing was harsh and gasping, the fight obviously having taken more out of him than she had realised.  
  
"Haldir?" she questioned, but still he did not move. "Haldir, I accepted defeat, what more do you ask of me?"  
  
"Forgive me, Lady," he blinked, releasing her wrists and rising to his feet. "Are you hurt?" Larien got up from the ground, brushing the leaves from her tunic.  
  
"No more than would be expected. No more than I can handle," she replied flippantly, determined not to give him the satisfaction. She could feel the bruises forming in her back where the roots had dug in, and across her wrists where he had restrained her, but she refused to wince in pain as she sheathed her knives.  
  
She was still pondering Haldir's abrupt change in attitude towards her when Orophin approached them. He eyed Larien's dishevelled state, but said nothing.  
  
"I have informed the Lord and Lady. They request we monitor their progress and alert them again if they cross into our lands," he informed them. Haldir remained facing the horizon, his back to the other two elves. Orophin glanced over at Larien questioningly.  
  
"It is nearly time for the change. Have Rúmil organise the next watch," Haldir finally demanded before continuing his contemplative stare into the distance.  
  
* * *  
  
Please R&R, because although I'm still hoping I won't be flamed, I'd like to know how it's going. Cheers! :oD 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thanks to everyone for the great feedback, I never expected such a fantastic response! Well, on to the next chapter then, I suppose . . . Before I continue though, I should warn you, I have no idea whether elves in Lothlórien have dances at all, but for my purposes, I invented an annual ball. Does anyone know whether there's actually anything similar?  
  
Disclaimer: I've kidnapped Haldir and he is now mine. Rúmil and Orophin decided to accompany him so that he wouldn't feel lonely. Oh, hang on, no that's not actually true in real life. Only Larien belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You are wise not to have repeated the details of our meeting to anyone," Galadriel told her in a faraway voice. "Have you thought about what you saw in the mirror?"  
  
"Yes, Lady. But I do not understand why you have summoned me once again."  
  
"I know you have faced many burdens thus far, but you must also believe you are capable of withstanding much more. The fates of your parents still hang like a cloud around your head, but it will pass." A tear welled up in Larien's eyes.  
  
"It is so difficult. Every day I remember them, and the pain still refuses to dull.  
  
Galadriel raised a white hand to Larien's face. "You must have faith in yourself, child. Believe in your strength, and your happiness will follow." Larien nodded slowly. She had to believe what Galadriel was telling her. Without that, there was no hope for her. **Your strength shall make you a great leader.** Galadriel's words reverberated in her mind as she smiled at the young elf.  
  
"Now go. They seek you once again."  
  
* * *  
  
"Larien, once again you fail me," came Haldir's irate voice through the trees of Caras Galadhon.  
  
"Forgive me, Haldir, for I had another task to attend to," she said hanging her head. She had not expected to see him in the woodland city so soon.  
  
"Another task greater than confronting the intruders? More important than defending your lands?" His anger was becoming more tangible as the minutes passed.  
  
"What of the intruders?" she asked.  
  
"Aragorn of the Dúnedain was among them. They have been admitted into the city under close guard," he said impatiently, not wanting to be distracted from his original argument. "That should be your fate also. You deserve banishment to your telain under guard for you are rapidly wearing out my temper," he fumed as he caught hold of her arm. She turned to him, irritation in her eyes.  
  
"You treat me like a child, yet I am barely one hundred years younger than you." He ignored her outburst.  
  
"Word has also reached my ears that still you defy me, break your word by spending time with my brothers."  
  
"I love them, Haldir. You cannot ask me to forget our past." He remained in a brooding silence. "Haldir, I have tried being patient, I have tried acquiescing to your every demand, but you are unappeasable." She shook her arm, attempting to release his grip on her, but only managed to twist away and trip on a root. She landed with a light thud on the ground, Haldir on top of her, for he had not let her go. His weight pinned her down uncomfortably, and she could feel her chest heaving as she fought to breathe with the pressure of Haldir's body on her.  
  
"Woman, are you trying to break my self control?" he whispered harshly. Larien stared back at him uncomprehendingly. "Is this what you get from my brothers? Is this why you refuse to cease meeting with them?" he asked her, emotion burning in his eyes. No elf had ever been as close as Haldir was now, and she realised in panic that it was pleasurable.  
  
"No, Haldir," she managed to whisper. "It is not true. I love them only as brothers."  
  
"You call me brother, yet I see your reaction is far from negative," he breathed. She could not deny it. Her breathing had become more laboured, and she could feel a heated flush rising throughout her body. She closed her eyes, not wanting to give away any more.  
  
He stopped abruptly, rising from the ground and pulling her up with him. "My response remains unchanged," he said roughly, his voice free from all earlier emotion. "You have behaved irresponsibly and in a way unbecoming of a warden of Lothlórien. Stay on your telain until I have decided how to proceed."  
  
* * *  
  
She sat on her telain going over the earlier events in her mind. How would she ever convince Haldir that she was not the irresponsible maiden he believed without telling of her conversations with the Lady? It was an impossible situation, and now she faced expulsion from the Galadhrim wardens.  
  
Her mind settled on the interchange between Haldir and herself and a renewed flush heated her face. How could it be that in centuries of knowing Haldir, she had never felt this way towards him? He had always been so distant and forbidding, never giving her a chance to realise her feelings for him. Her heart fell as the realisation dawned. He obviously could not think very highly of her, and she had discovered feelings for him. What possible hope could there be for her now?  
  
A sound made her turn her head in time to see Rúmil and Orophin climbing onto the telain.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," she exclaimed. "If your brother finds us together again . . ."  
  
"He is an overbearing elf when a thought enters his head," interrupted Orophin. "We can deal with the consequences."  
  
"What happened?" asked Rúmil worriedly. "Why were you not present when we challenged the travellers?" Larien sighed, hating herself for keeping secrets from these two.  
  
"I cannot say." She closed her eyes, willing the unshed tears to stay away. The brothers looked at each other in concern. They had not seen her this upset for many years. Orophin approached her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Something troubles you, Larien?" She shook her head, determined not to let the events of the past week overcome her.  
  
"Confide in us as you once did," Rúmil pressed.  
  
"You will say I am a love sick maiden," she replied in between muffled sobs which escaped her throat, much to her chagrin. Orophin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If it is a matter of love, we can only hope to support you for we are not experienced in these matters," he told her. "We would not laugh it away as a maiden's passing fancy." Rúmil stroked her silver hair behind her ear as she wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"I think I am in love with Haldir," she finally whispered. The brothers exchanged knowing smiles.  
  
"Then, dearest Larien, what is your problem?" Rúmil asked. She stared up at him in surprise.  
  
"Is it not obvious? He detests me even more than before now. His belief that there should be no female wardens has been strengthened, he believes my relationship with you is other than it is, and he especially detests my stubbornness and sharp tongue."  
  
"The last could be dealt with by just telling him why you could not be at your watch." She shook her head violently.  
  
"I cannot. Please do not press me."  
  
"But Larien," continued Rúmil. "Can you not see what is before your eyes? Haldir is behaving in this manner because he fears exposing his feelings for you."  
  
"Why did you think he has always resented the term brother when spoken by you?" finished Orophin.  
  
"It cannot be true," she whispered to herself. "He detests me too much." The brothers grinned at each other as a plan hatched in their minds.  
  
* * *  
  
"But my Lady, I do not understand. I was given to understand that matters of the Galadhrim wardens were under my jurisdiction," Haldir questioned.  
  
"Haldir, while you have not given any of us any reason to doubt your competence as marchwarden, there are some matters you should leave to the Lady," responded Celeborn patiently. Haldir looked from Celeborn to Galadriel.  
  
"If I may ask, what is the purpose of your request?"  
  
"Haldir, have faith in the power of the mirror. What I have seen I cannot impart to others," responded Galadriel. Haldir hung his head in reverence. He had realised too late how he had questioned the Lady of Lórien. He could have bitten off his tongue in shame, but instead he bowed and made his way to find Larien.  
  
"You have been given a reprieve," he told her coldly when he found her where he had left her on her telain. She looked up at him with red- rimmed eyes. "The Lady does not wish me to remove you from your station as a warden of the Galadhrim."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, not knowing whom exactly she was thanking, but hoping it would appease Haldir somewhat.  
  
"Be warned that although she has prevented me from carrying out this punishment, I shall expect you to be more vigilant from now on. She may not be able to help you next time you slip up. I expect you at your watch tomorrow morning as usual."  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning she was at her post as usual, more watchful than ever. Her keen ears picked up the sounds of elven feet approaching. Rúmil was approaching, she thought with a smile. His footfall was unmistakeable.  
  
"Good morning, Rúmil," she said without turning.  
  
"I remain in awe at your talents, Larien," he replied as he swung up into the tree she perched in. "Any news of Haldir?" he asked.  
  
"What news do you wish for?" she asked thoughtfully. "He was advised by the Lady that he should not expel me from the wardens, and he is not happy."  
  
"Has he not talked any further with you?"  
  
"About what? There is nothing to discuss between us." Rúmil shrugged as if it were of no consequence. A comfortable silence reigned between them as they scanned the horizons together.  
  
"Any thoughts on the Chorai?" he asked after a while, his eyes still trained on the horizon.  
  
"You mean do I have anyone to go with?"  
  
"I mean are you going this year? You have been refusing for the past few decades." She sighed.  
  
"You know why I refuse, Rúmil. It is embarrassing going to a ball without a partner."  
  
"Orophin and I do not have partners either this year. Come with us," he replied with a grin in her direction.  
  
"Do you realise how Haldir would take that?" she gasped. "Going to the Chorai with you both!"  
  
"What do you care what he thinks? You never have thus far," he murmured.  
  
"Yes, but now things are different between us," she muttered. "He has already tried to expel me from the wardens."  
  
"What is the worst he can do, Larien? As you said, he has already tried his worst, he cannot do any worse." There was a pause as she contemplated the situation.  
  
"Actually, I think I will go," she replied with a determined smile. "After all, if he's going to play rough by attempting to stop me being a warden, this will show him I can play just as rough." Rúmil grinned, he had hoped he would provoke this reaction in her. "He has power over me only as marchwarden. How dare he tell me who I can and cannot spend my time with?"  
  
With Larien successfully heated up, Rúmil jumped down lightly and made his way back to Orophin.  
  
"Mission accomplished, stage one complete," he grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
JadeGoddess - You'll find out as time goes by, I can say nothing!  
  
Lady of Legolas & corrina - Thanks for the compliments, hope you also enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Cathy - I obviously didn't notice the typos, so apologies for that. As for the RumilRumil, I only realised when you mentioned it, and I have no idea why it happened. I'll try to get rid of it. Thanks :o)  
  
Kathy - Your wait has ended!  
  
lausie - Thank you for your multiple pleases! I don't think it's classic Mary Sue cos (a) Larien is nothing like me, and (b) although she's an OC, she didn't just turn up in ME. She has a past within the story.  
  
superchick - Hopefully this chapter has sounded better!  
  
More reviews would just be brilliant, so please continue to R&R! :oD 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Haldir ran away, taking Rúmil and Orophin with him, scheming elves. So they're not mine any more . . . Larien still is though!  
  
A/N: I've reloaded the first chapter and I think I've corrected all the typos. If there are still some, are you sure it's not just the British spelling? I AM from UK after all.  
  
Right, I usually wait til the end to reply to reviews, but some points came up that I really should address before we go any further. There were concerns that Larien couldn't have fallen in love with Haldir so quickly after he only fell on top of her. I know what you mean, Jenny, I hate "love at first sight" stories too because I simply don't believe in it either. The thing is, she has lived in close proximity to him for most of her life, and during that time, she has always loved him, except never realised it. It took Haldir falling on top of her (well, it's as good as any other situation I suppose!) for her to realise that she was attracted to him. From there, it's just a small bunny hop to realising she IS in love with him. I hope this makes a bit more sense. Don't hesitate to let me know if it STILL sounds like rubbish, and I'll sort it out.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Chorai was only a few days away, and now that Larien had decided to attend, she found that she had very little time to find an appropriate dress and prepare herself. At the end of her watch, Orophin and Rúmil met her, and accompanied her back to the telain. They had appointed themselves her fairy godmothers and were at this moment rummaging through her dresses, attempting to pick out a suitable one.  
  
"Orophin, this one will do," she said in exasperation as he discarded the umpteenth one.  
  
"This one?" he asked with a look of disdain. "The colour does not compliment your colouring." Larien looked on in dismay. Her colouring? Since when had Orophin known anything about dresses? She picked up another random dress.  
  
"Do not even think of that one," cried Rúmil from across the bed. "Have you seen the cut on that one? It does not flatter your curves." Larien was becoming more and more disorientated with the 'new' Rúmil and Orophin.  
  
"Is there nothing in my wardrobe that will meet your requirements?" she asked forlornly. At that, a female voice called up from the tree's base. Orophin leapt down and returned a few minutes later cradling a dress of pale blue.  
  
"I knew mother would have something appropriate somewhere," he grinned. He spread the dress on the bed victoriously. It was a beauty. It was a blue so pale it was almost silver, with soft, long sleeves and a skirt of a similar silky material flowing out from the low waistline. As it moved, pinpricks of silver glittered delicately in the light.  
  
"I cannot wear this," she breathed as she reached out to touch it. "It is too beautiful for me to wear to the Chorai."  
  
"Try it on at least," remarked Rúmil, and the brothers turned as she stepped into the dress. It was cut low into a v-shape just showing the swell of her breasts, and the hem trailed lightly over the floor as she walked.  
  
"It fits you perfectly," Orophin told her awestruck. "Who would have thought that our tomboy Larien, much more at home in a tunic and handling a bow, would look so lovely in a dress." She blushed at the comment as she looked at her reflection. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with the reflection of the dress, and her long silver hair hung down past her shoulders, seeming to merge with the silver of the dress.  
  
"Will Inwë mind if I borrow it?" she asked almost reverentially.  
  
"In fact, mother was hoping you would wear it," replied Rúmil with a smile. "It has seen too little action these past few years." Larien choked back a joyous laugh as she rushed to the brothers and enveloped them in a bear hug.  
  
* * *  
  
The evening of the Chorai crept up on the elves rapidly. Larien had spent most of the day turning the event over in her mind. Much as she had protested in the past that it was a waste of time, the truth was that she desperately wanted to attend, but had never found the necessary courage to go unpartnered. Courage which she found time and time again as warden had escaped her every year for the many years since she had been old enough to attend. As she braided the last part of her hair, Orophin crept up onto the telain.  
  
"Are you ready, Larien?" She spun round, the dress swirling around her hips.  
  
"I think so," she replied hesitantly. Much as she was looking forwards to the evening, she could not help but be slightly nervous at the thought of being seen with Rúmil and Orophin yet again. If there weren't any rumours already, there certainly would be after tonight.  
  
Orophin brought his hands around from behind him and opened them to display a cluster of sparkling crystals that seemed to glow with a light of their own. Larien stared at them speechless.  
  
"Mother told me to give you these for tonight also. They complement the dress," he explained as he fastened the clasp around her neck. The necklace hugged her slim neck while three thin sparkling strands trailed down her chest. Inwë was right. The necklace set off the colour of the dress beautifully and brought an increased sparkle into her eyes. Orophin could not be sure whether it was due to the necklace or her increased confidence as she looked at her reflection. "Shall we depart? Rúmil awaits us at the Chorai," he asked as he held out an arm.  
  
"Indeed," she said giggling as she took the proffered arm.  
  
The hall where the Chorai was traditionally held was alight with the tiny lights which illuminated Caras Galadhon. Already there was the sound of several elves singing and laughing. In the background, the tinkling music could be heard accompanying the various dancing couple. Larien's grip tightened on the brothers' arms nervously.  
  
"What if people stare?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Is this Larien, warden of the Galadhrim talking?" asked Rúmil teasingly as they walked into the hall. Immediately, the colourful dresses of the elven ladies and the streaming hair of the dancing elves surrounded them.  
  
From a corner, in the midst of a group of young elven ladies, a pair of steely grey eyes watched their arrival. The lady was unknown to him, and as he followed their progress into the hall, he felt a rare pang of jealousy towards his brothers. Their companion was beautiful indeed, her hair floating around her body as she turned to reveal her face. Suddenly, he recognised her and watched intently with narrowed eyes, his wrath increasing, as Orophin led Larien out onto the dance area and proceeded to glide lightly across the woody ground.  
  
"Excuse me ladies," he said distractedly as he made his way purposefully towards the dancing couple. Striding into the centre of the dance area, leaving a wake of irritated elves behind him, he came up behind the couple and tapped Orophin on the shoulder. Orophin turned, surprise evident on his face.  
  
"Haldir, I did not realise you were already here," he exclaimed happily.  
  
"What is going on?" he asked, trying to keep his temper under control.  
  
"Dancing, brother. Do not feel embarrassed to ask for a turn with the lovely lady," he replied with a grin and relinquished Larien to the older elf before making himself scarce. Haldir and Larien faced each other as the dancing couples jostled around them.  
  
"We cannot stand here," Larien whispered, unnerved by his presence. "We disturb the other couples." He remained still for a moment before placing one hand around her waist and another picked up her hand.  
  
"Then we dance," he replied shortly. "May I ask what it is you hope to accomplish here this evening?" he asked irately.  
  
"Nothing, Haldir. Rúmil and Orophin asked me to accompany them, and I accepted," she replied somewhat nervously, all earlier thoughts of standing up to him flying out of her head. She told herself she should not be nervous of him, but logic tended to escape her when confronted by the piercing grey eyes of the elf leading her round the dance floor.  
  
"Did I not warn you to stay away from my brothers?"  
  
"Haldir, you have known me since I was a child, surely you know I would never do anything to jeopardise my brothers' happiness," she countered.  
  
"You obviously know nothing about their happiness," he whispered harshly before dragging her off the dance floor.  
  
"Haldir, you hurt me," she whimpered softly, not wanting to cause a scene at the Chorai. Still he dragged her relentlessly behind him, not releasing his grip on her wrist. He did not stop until he had reached a small clearing in the woods behind the hall.  
  
"I ask you time and time again to leave my brothers be, yet still you so not heed me," he fumed, flinging her wrist down.  
  
"They asked for my company this evening," she replied, anger flaring in her blue eyes. "I did not want to come."  
  
"You certainly looked as if you were fighting against them, not enjoying a minute of your evening with them," he retorted sarcastically. His eyes swept up and down her body, and she blushed. "That is my mother's dress and necklace," he stated. She nodded.  
  
"She loaned them to me for this evening," she replied boldly, daring him to comment further. A flush crept up his face.  
  
"You even take advantage of her generosity?" he asked incredulously. A searing, white-hot flame of rage rushed through Larien. She raised a hand and slapped him across the cheek, making his head swing round.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of taking advantage of your mother," she whispered, glaring angrily at him. "She has been like a mother to me, and if you do not know I would not do such a thing, you do not know me."  
  
"I know you too well, Larien," he whispered in return. "I have watched you grow up, do not forget that. I have watched you when you thought none were looking." He paused as the fire in her eyes calmed a little, and frown lines gently creased her face as she stared at him questioningly. "I have watched you more that you know, as you changed from a tomboyish young elf into the graceful, beautiful lady you are today," he continued in a softer tone. Larien gazed at him as he spoke. She had been unaware that he had been following her progress so intently.  
  
"But that does not change nor excuse the way you have been behaving lately," he continued, a harder edge to his tone once again. "You have succeeded in humiliating my whole family. My brothers, who are once again here without partners of their own, my mother, who was generous enough to loan you her favourite dress . . ." He was interrupted once again as her hand flew through the air for a second time, aiming to catch him on the face. This time he was prepared for her quick temper, and he caught her wrist. She was already backed up against a tree, so when he brought his face close to hers, she had nowhere to turn to.  
  
His eyes were flashing angrily as he glared at her. Before she could turn away, he brought his mouth down over hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Larien was shocked at the roughness of the gesture, even more so when she discovered she could not stop herself from responding. Many times during the past week had she imagined a similar scenario, but never like this.  
  
"You act shocked, yet your body's response tells me you want this to continue," he whispered as he drew away from the kiss. She shook her head, trying to convince herself too, that this was not what she wanted.  
  
"Haldir, you cannot do this," she started.  
  
"Why not? Because I am your brother?" he spat the term as his hands wandered over her body, eliciting reactions she had never felt before. Her legs felt as if they would not hold her much longer after the nerves of the Chorai and now this encounter, and she stumbled against him. She fell onto her knees on the mossy ground, Haldir lowering himself to her level also, as he continued to explore her mouth with his own.  
  
"Do not tell me you do not want this as much as I do, for I can tell it in your eyes," he whispered to her.  
  
"Haldir, you cannot," she tried to cry out, but her voice was but a whisper.  
  
"It has been a long time since I first thought of doing this," he said softly as he stroked a strand of hair away from her face. Larien remained silent, for she did not know how to respond. She too had dreamt of this encounter, but not under these circumstances, and she was confused.  
  
"Haldir," a male voice carried on the breeze. "Larien?" Haldir raised his head quickly.  
  
"Orophin," he stated quietly as he rose, brushing his hair out of his face. Larien got up quickly, smoothing down her dress and straightening her hair. Haldir gave her an embarrassed sidelong glance. "Are you hurt, my lady?" he asked her. She shook her head mutely, not wanting to meet his gaze.  
  
"Larien!" exclaimed Orophin as he ran into the clearing. "Haldir," he stated as he saw his brother. "Are you all right?" he asked her.  
  
"I needed a breath of fresh air, Orophin. I am quite all right now," she assured him as she took his arm and let him lead her back to the Chorai, leaving Haldir behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Greenlego - Satisfied your curiosity about Galadriel and Larien's talk yet? Or do you think I should mention it more?  
  
Werecat99 - Thanks, I think Larien can be pretty annoying, myself, (not accepting her feelings for Haldir) but as long as Haldir finds her enchanting in the end, that's all that matters!  
  
Tricia - I was worried that Haldir's character wasn't being true to the book, but then again, we never DO find out what he's like when he's in love! In the meantime, you tell that irritating elf! Cos he certainly isn't listening to me . . .  
  
Jenny - I hope the explanation and this chapter make a bit more sense to you now. Thanks for letting me know how it sounded, because I certainly don't want anyone thinking it was love at first sight!  
  
Auror198 - Elves looking beautiful at balls is great, isn't it? Unfortunately, it isn't usually my style, me not being much of a romantic, which is why I'll probably get this whole story all wrong. But hey! I have to practice these if I'm going to get any better!  
  
Thank you all for the great reviews, and please, keep them coming! Including what I'm getting wrong, what you don't like and what you'd like to see more of. As long as they aren't flames, I'm happy :oD 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Try as I might to re-kidnap those pesky elven brothers, they elude me at every turn - hence they are not yet mine. Larien is though.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning, Larien was one of the few wardens who was eager and willing to attend her watch, for they were all weary after the nightlong Chorai. As she sat in her usual tree, she mused over the events of the prior evening. Soon after Orophin had escorted her back to the Chorai hall, she had excused herself, much to the brothers' chagrin. She had been in no mood to remain and enjoy the atmosphere, never mind dance or sing. Hence she had been one of the few elves who had not been dancing all night long.  
  
She had removed the stunning dress and necklace sadly, and carefully wrapped them ready for their return to Inwë. A sense of pity enveloped her that her first Chorai could not have been a happier event. She had not yet seen Rúmil nor Orophin this morning, but the sound of an approaching Haldir, on his rounds to check with each warden, unsettled her. She jumped down from the tree, ready for the interrogation she was certain would be on its way. Haldir approached, his light footfall barely making a sound in the woods.  
  
"I see you are more alert than most of the others this morning," Haldir commented. She continued staring ahead, not daring to answer in case she said something she would later regret. He stood beside her silently for a while, discomfort exuding from every pore. "I trust you enjoyed the Chorai?"  
  
Larien merely nodded. "It went as well as could be expected," she replied curtly. He nodded in return, an uncomfortable silence reigning once again between them.  
  
Finally, he nodded briskly, before adding, "Keep a close watch on the east. Foul creatures are awakening in Mordor," before striding lightly off towards the next watch point. Larien sighed deeply as she watched him disappear into the leaves, thanking the Valar that she had kept her dry comments to herself, and soon she was settled once again in the tree.  
  
* * *  
  
Haldir approached Rúmil as he stood atop a hillock, scanning the north borders.  
  
"How goes it, Haldir?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the horizon.  
  
"Well," he replied shortly. "I see you are not affected by last night's sleeplessness." At that, Rúmil turned to face Haldir.  
  
"Brother, I am dead on my feet, but I would not risk your wrath by avoiding my watch," he said rubbing his eyes. "I dare not sit down, for fear of closing my eyes by accident." Haldir grinned humourlessly.  
  
"A fate we all have to endure sooner or later," he replied.  
  
"I see you do not seem to be suffering such a fate this year," the younger elf commented. "Does it get easier with practice?"  
  
"I left early." Rúmil raised a slim eyebrow.  
  
"You did not have a good time?" he asked nonchalantly. Haldir grunted quietly. "Oh, did you not have a conversation with the lady Larien?" he asked feigning forgetfulness. Haldir shot him a sidelong glance.  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"I just remember Orophin mentioning how he found you two," he replied, noticing that he had touched a nerve.  
  
"What does she say about our . . . conversation," he asked his younger brother after a pause.  
  
"Not a lot," he informed Haldir. "She seems to be keeping strangely silent about the whole affair."  
  
"Well then, I shall guard the lady's privacy also," he replied, seemingly relieved.  
  
"Brother," Rúmil said in a wheedling tone. "You may tell me what passed between you. After all, if you can not confide in your brother, whom can you confide in?" Haldir turned to Rúmil angrily.  
  
"I would much prefer keeping my confidences to myself," he argued as he strode off into the woods.  
  
* * *  
  
After having to endure the length of the watch before speaking, the two brothers met up eagerly to discuss their findings.  
  
"Haldir has remained irritatingly tight-lipped about last night's events," explained Rúmil. "What were you able to find out from Larien?"  
  
"Not a lot," came the reply. "She refuses to discuss the evening at all. I wonder whether we did the right thing by convincing her to attend the Chorai."  
  
"Surely she mentions something about the evening?"  
  
"Nothing, brother. She thanked me once for our company, but since then, she has refused any conversation relating to the evening." Rúmil sat with his chin in his hands thoughtfully.  
  
"Something tells me that there is more to this than meets the eye. Something has occurred between Haldir and Larien, and neither of them will divulge any details of their meeting." A series of screams peppered the air.  
  
"I think we will have to leave our problem to one side for the moment, Rúmil, for there is a more pressing situation arising," stated Orophin as his hands reached for his bow.  
  
* * *  
  
Larien was on her way back to her telain after her watch, anticipating a quiet rest alone with her thoughts, when the commotion began. A series of distant screams filtered through the normally calm atmosphere in Caras Galadhon, alerting all its inhabitants. She reached for her bow and ran instinctively northwards, in the direction of the screams. Haldir had trained her well in the actions of a warden, she thought to herself with a wry smile.  
  
She soon found herself running against the flow of maidens and children who rushed back to the security of the woodland city. She sprinted past them quickly, eager to get to the source of the disturbance, when suddenly a maiden grasped the sleeve of her tunic and pulled her back. Larien stared into the terrified eyes of the elf, trying to calm her, and continue towards her destination, but she refused to release the tunic sleeve.  
  
"Orcs!" she whispered, terror in her voice. "Orcs have invaded Lothlórien."  
  
"It will be all right," Larien replied, dread filling her heart, as she disengaged herself from the maiden's clutching fingers and spurred herself on faster through the trees. How had orcs invaded? The wardens of the Galadhrim were always on guard.  
  
The sickening sounds of a battle in progress greeted her as she approached the northern borders. A wave of orcs was descending over the hills that guarded Lothlórien, and the wardens were slowly being pushed back into the woods. She could see the three brothers towards the front of the row of wardens shooting down orcs in quick succession. She notched an arrow to her bow and fired at the wall of orcs, her arrow flying straight to the orc's neck and felling hideous beast. Arrow after arrow flew from her bow, all hitting their targets, but there were far too many orcs for any of them to make any difference.  
  
The wall of elves was slowly being depleted and stretched thin as it was pushed back by the attacking orcs, and soon, she was standing shoulder to shoulder with Haldir and Orophin. Haldir turned as he saw her standing next to him.  
  
"Larien, you should not be here," he shouted over the noise.  
  
"Everyone who is able to fight is needed here now," she retorted as she felled an orc who was coming too close. "Where is Rúmil?" Orophin, who had so far remained mute as he fired arrow after arrow, growled at the mention of his brother's name.  
  
"He fell a while back and I have not seen him since." Larien's heart nearly stopped, the cold ice in her veins quickly replaced by a rage flowing through her that she was unable to contain. She raised her voice once again.  
  
"Haldir, I see a weakness in the attacking forces. I am going round to try and break through from the rear," she told him as she backed away and crept towards the left.  
  
"Larien, no!" she heard Haldir scream. She ignored him and continued on her path. He would have to learn that being marchwarden did not always make his decisions the correct ones.  
  
She came out at the edge of the elven troops and crept along the side towards the outer edge of the orc wall. She was sure her plan would work. As long as she could distract their attention by attacking them from behind, they would be disorientated long enough for the wardens to scatter them. She didn't care what happened to her anymore. She only hoped that Rúmil was not dead, as she feared.  
  
She made her way up into a tree positioned behind the attacking troops, notched an arrow slowly and deliberately onto her bow and took aim. Just as she was about to let it fly, a sound from below her made her whip out an elven knife and she thrust it out towards the intruder, aiming for his throat.  
  
As her brain made sense of what she was staring at, she realised she was holding the knife's point at Haldir's throat. She sheathed her knife with an exasperated grunt, and returned to her bow and arrow.  
  
"You are going to get yourself killed one day by creeping up on armed elves unawares," she told him as she let the arrow fly, hitting the orc she had aimed for.  
  
"If you had waited and followed my orders when I issued them, I would not be in that danger," he retorted. She snorted impatiently.  
  
"My plan is a good one. You were not coming up with any ideas to win this battle."  
  
"You are too young to take battle plans upon yourself. Too young and too inexperienced." An angry cry issued from her lips, but Haldir silenced her as he continued. "There is a better way to attack from the rear. Follow me."  
  
Haldir jumped down from the tree and ran lightly over the mossy ground. Larien paused before following him, but as the orcs had realised her attack on them, she supposed it was a good idea to get away from them.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly as she ran alongside Haldir.  
  
"Where I should have gone at the very beginning," he replied. "Outpost 8."  
  
* * *  
  
lausie - Glad you like it!  
  
JadeGoddess - He is cruel cos he's a stubborn *&%#, that's all! He doesn't mean to be, but he's a bit slow when it comes to Larien's feelings for him, poor thing! I promise things will get better.  
  
Lady of Legolas - Poor Rúmil and Orophin just can't win against two of the most stubborn elves in Lothlórien, I'm afraid. But their deeds have actually helped things along even though no one realises yet! Why do you think Haldir doesn't want her in the wardens?  
  
Princess of Slytherin - Thanks!  
  
superchick - I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that the Haldir-whomping will continue in the next chapter! ;o)  
  
Jenny - I deliberately didn't explain how Larien came to realise how she felt about Haldir because I thought it would slow the flow down too much, and also that it would become obvious with time. Does it still make sense now that you re-read it? I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, but I didn't think I was being that smutty! Whoops! (The spelling for telain I got from the encyclopaedia of Arda - www.glyphweb.com/arda - currently my bible as I write ME fics!)  
  
corrina - Haldir and Larien will get there in the end, I promise! Thanks for the compliments. :oD  
  
olio - OK!  
  
Morwen - I always thought Haldir was a calm, gentle kind of elf from what we read in the books, but then again, he was never faced with the dilemma that he has in this plot! Thanks for putting me on your faves list!  
  
I can't thank you guys enough. I never thought I would get so many reviews, and I'm so pleased you all like it! It was never meant to be a very deep story though, unlike the fics written under my other pen name, and so the next chapter will probably be the last. I wouldn't rule out a sequel though, if the demand is out there. Thanks again for the great feedback, I'm speechless and very honoured! :oD 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I haven't managed to entice Haldir back into my clutches, but he says that if I write a sequel, he'll consider it, so until then, only Larien is mine.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As they approached the outpost, they were aware of a band of orcs following them. Haldir paused at the foot of a tall, wide tree, as Larien made her way up into its branches. High above the ground was a hut nestled in between the leaves. It had three openings: one was the hole in its floor through which the two elves had entered, but that was easily blocked by a slat of wood fitting perfectly into the hole. The others were small slits in the opposite sides of the hut, large enough only for an elf to fire an arrow.  
  
Larien peered through a slit, watching the attacking orcs, now much reduced, as they continued their attack on the Galadhrim wardens.  
  
"Now what?" she asked.  
  
"Now we have a problem," he answered. "If you had not disobeyed my orders and attracted their attention by shooting at them from an unsecured position, a large group of blood-thirsty orcs would not, at this moment, be positioned at the foot of this tree, trying to find a way of getting at us."  
  
"You were not coming up with any better ideas," she answered roughly. "Your own brother lies fallen, victim to orc arrows, and still you continue with your ill-planned defence?" she scorned as she turned back to the slit.  
  
"Have you any better ideas for our current predicament?" he asked, turning on her. She remained silent as he brushed past her to stare out of the slit. "The wardens have managed to regroup," he commented. "There is hope for them." Larien could see he was correct. The elves had managed to form an impenetrable wall and were felling more orcs than before. Soon, the orc attackers would have to retreat or be slaughtered.  
  
Directly below them however, the band of orcs remained, discussing their plan of action and waiting for them to emerge from the outpost. There was no way either elf could shoot at them through the slit from that impossible angle.  
  
"There is nothing we can do but await backup," Haldir sighed as he slid down to sit on the hut floor. Larien remained at the slit, frustrated at her helplessness.  
  
"How did they get past our wardens?" she mused under her breath.  
  
"They took advantage of our one weakness," Haldir replied as he heard her query. "Our defences are at their lowest during watch changes."  
  
"Is there nothing we can do?" she pressed. "Can one of us not shoot through the entrance?"  
  
"Learn not to be so impetuous," he scorned. "That would only be a weakness in our defence. They would be able to hit us better than we could them."  
  
"So you're willing to sit here and do nothing?" she yelled as she paced up and down the small hut. "Waiting for someone to save us?"  
  
"There is no other way!" he shouted as he grasped her arm and pulled her down to sit next to him. "Now stop pacing, you are making me dizzy." She hurriedly shuffled away to the opposite end of the hut. Although the hut was small, she could at least increase the distance slightly between them. There was a chilly silence between them, pierced only by the sound of the orcs below them and the distant sounds of battle. Larien unsheathed her knives and inspected them closely, flicking off a speck of dirt as she did so. She swung them experimentally a couple of times before sheathing them once more. She sighed softly.  
  
"Do not worry unduly, we will not be here long," Haldir tried to reassure her. Larien ignored his comments. Instead, she stood her bow up between her outstretched legs and began fiddling with the bowstring.  
  
"Larien," he started again after a long pause. Larien kept her head low as she inspected the bow yet again. "Last night," he continued hesitantly. Larien's heart jumped at the mention of the previous evening. "I must apologise for my behaviour." She maintained her silence as her heart sank. She had been hoping he felt more deeply for her than he had let on. She did not want an apology, for it would only mean he regretted the whole situation. "I should not have forced the situation on you," he continued, wondering at her silence.  
  
"Do not worry about it," she finally told him as she shook the hair out of her face. "It was of no consequence." A hot flush crept up Haldir's face.  
  
"No consequence? I forced a kiss without your consent, surely that angers you," he asked angrily. Larien blinked away the tear that was threatening to fall and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I would be grateful if you would drop the subject, Haldir," she told him sternly. Haldir felt the anger creep up on him further.  
  
"Then I must have been under the wrong impression when I thought I was your first," he stated bluntly. "I was right about my brothers' relationship with you. I take back my apology for it was obviously not necessary. You were clearly accustomed to the situation," he raged. "For years I have bitten back my jealousy at my brothers' relationship with you, and now it seems they went further than I ever imagined. No wonder my brothers take no mates when you give them all they need."  
  
So lost was he in his rage that he did not see Larien rise and strike his face. It was not a maiden's strike for there was power behind it, a result of years of training with the wardens. His head was flung back, his hair whipping round in the air. He brought his head round again to find Larien standing over him, fury burning in her eyes the like of which he had never seen.  
  
"You insult me, and what is worse, you insult my brothers," she hissed. In the blink of an eye he was standing in front of her, gripping her arms as he propelled her back into the wall of the hut with a thud.  
  
"If they are your brothers, then by logic, I am your brother."  
  
"You have never given me reason to call you brother," she spat. "Have I not asked, nay, begged you to join us when we were children, and still you refused?"  
  
"So you want me as a brother now?" he retorted, still holding her in a vice- like grip. "That was not the impression you gave me last night." Larien struggled against him in frustration. No matter how many years she trained with the wardens, she would never be able to beat Haldir in a fight of sheer strength. She flicked out a foot and caught his leg in hers, making him stumble. Alas, she had not reckoned with his stubbornness, and as he fell, he pulled her down with him. Once again, she was a prisoner under Haldir's deceptively heavy, muscular body.  
  
His breath came in short bursts as he held her underneath him. At once, the anger in his eyes seemed to subside as he watched her closely.  
  
"Larien, why is it you always stoke my anger?" he asked her softly. "I could no more hurt you than I could my own brothers." He raised a hand to stroke her cheek, wiping her hair away from her face. His fingers strayed to the sensitive tip of her ear, and she shuddered as he traced a line along it.  
  
"Haldir," she hesitated. "You were my first. Rúmil, Orophin and I have nothing more than a sibling relationship." Haldir's eyes dropped in sudden realisation.  
  
"Forgive me, lady, for I allow my jealousy to take control of my actions. You have always been my undoing." Larien frowned in confusion. "Did you not realise?" he asked her as he noticed her incomprehension.  
  
"Realise what?" she whispered.  
  
"I have loved you ever since I first met you. My feelings only intensified as you matured into adulthood." Larien felt as if someone had squeezed her breath out of her body. She could not quite believe what she was hearing, but only hoped she would not wake up from this dream yet. She closed her eyes as his fingers played with her hair, stroking her ear gently and sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body. She could feel the warmth rise within her once again and his breath, warm on her face, as he leaned in to press his lips against hers, running his tongue lightly along her lips, requesting entry.  
  
As she opened her eyes to look upon the face she had loved for so long, a movement at the window caught her attention. She swiftly pushed Haldir away from her and reached for her bow and arrow. She had no time to register the look on her love's face as the arrow flew past Haldir's ear and embedded itself in the centre of the orc's forehead. Haldir turned in astonishment to see a dead orc fall out of the tree. He turned back to her, his face white with shock.  
  
"You could have warned me, Larien. I thought you had taken offence and wanted me dead," he whispered with a tremor in his voice. Larien smiled.  
  
"How could I take offence at the one I have loved for so long," she replied as she reached over and stroked his face. "You are the only elf I have ever wanted, but I never thought you would feel the same way about me."  
  
She leaned over towards the slit and looked out. "I do not believe the others will try that stunt now that they have witnessed the fate of their colleague," she informed him with a wry grin as they resumed their tender kissing.  
  
They lay together with arms around each other for a long while, lost in the moment as they enjoyed the feeling of each other's bodies, before they heard the sound of the approaching wardens.  
  
"Haldir!" came a familiar voice. "Haldir, are you up there?" Haldir released Larien regretfully as he slowly rose.  
  
"I am," he replied as he leaned out of the slit.  
  
"Have you seen Larien?" he asked anxiously, just as she was brushing herself down.  
  
"She is with me, yes," he replied as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair. "What news of Rúmil?" he asked Orophin as he descended the tree after Larien. "And the orcs?"  
  
"The orcs retreated soon after you left, and Rúmil is found. He has been taken to the healers and they say he is not mortally wounded." Both Haldir and Larien released sighs of relief as they heard the news. "We heard that you both had been last seen heading towards the orcs and we feared the worst," he told them with a nervous grin as they made their way back towards Caras Galadhon. He glanced at Larien. "Have you been all right in Haldir's company?" he asked her in a whisper. Larien smiled back at him.  
  
"Better than I ever expected," she replied. "In fact, something tells me we are going to get along much better than before." Orophin could only look on in surprise as Haldir wound an arm around Larien's waist, a contented smile on both their faces.  
  
TBC . . .?  
  
* * *  
  
Morwen - Lol, yes, OK, I was being a little dramatic . . . blame my muse!  
  
Fan81981 - Thanks for the review and the comments. I'd hate myself if I had made Larien frail of fragile!  
  
corrina - Better than the earlier chapters? Thanks!  
  
JadeGoddess - Do you approve of this ending?  
  
padawan_jinx - *Blushes* First time I've gotten applause :oD I think elves must be even slower than human guys because it's taken Haldir how long now to realise his feelings?!?  
  
Jenny - *Cowering in fear* Oh, my first death threat! I'm so proud! One thing that puzzles me, why is it that so many people love it when Haldir gets smacked silly?? I'll have to incorporate that into the sequel!  
  
Tricia - You guessed right, hon! Inwë may have more of a main part in the sequel, if I get round to writing it. Oh, and of course, a lot more of Haldir's male pride, couldn't leave that out, could I?!  
  
Lady of Legolas - Great reason as to why Haldir doesn't want Larien in the wardens. I tend to think it's a combination of macho pride and your reasoning. I'd love it to be jealousy, but somehow, I very much doubt it!  
  
lausie - I had to get at least ONE cliffhanger in!  
  
Well, that brings me to the end of this pretty simple fic. I never intended to post it. I only wrote it to see if I could write a romance, so I never expected this response. I suppose I'm going to have to try my hand at writing a sequel in that case! I'm not sure when I'll be posting it, so if anyone wants me to email them when I put it up, leave your email in your review and I'll let you know.  
  
Once again, a HUUUUGE thank you to all my reviewers. You've made my week! :oD 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: They've come back! Voluntarily! Can you believe it? But their condition was that I have to admit they're not mine . . . FINE, they're not mine. Now do I get to have some fun with them? Larien is mine though.  
  
A/N: After reading the reviews, I've decided that I can't possibly leave this story as it is, so instead of writing a sequel, I'm going to carry on. Don't expect things to be hunky dory between Haldir and Larien though. For a start, I'm going to be introducing the fellowship (who still haven't left Lothlórien) and I can promise plenty of misunderstandings and emotional scenes to come.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"So will you tell me some more about the strangers who entered our lands?" Larien asked Haldir as they rested together on Haldir's telain, tending ach others wounds after their encounter with the orcs.  
  
"There is not much to tell. As you saw, there are four halflings, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, Boromir of Gondor, Gimli the dwarf and Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Prince of Mirkwood? It is long since we have seen our kindred from the north walk upon our land. Tell me, what is he like?" Haldir shot her a quick glance at her as she lost herself in her daydream.  
  
"He is an elf," he said succinctly. Larien punched him playfully on the arm.  
  
"You know what I mean, Haldir. Is he typical of the Mirkwood elves? Is he very different to Lórien elves?"  
  
"Lady Larien, may I warn you that it is inadvisable to initiate a violent act against the marchwarden of the Galadhrim?" he asked mockingly before shielding himself from the blows that rained on him.  
  
"Then the marchwarden may be advised to impart information more willingly before one of his underlings beats it out of him," she returned playfully as she caught a particularly sensitive spot and the playful fight turned into a wrestling match on the floor.  
  
"You just don't learn, do you my love?" Haldir teased as he restrained her flailing wrists beneath him, planting a quick kiss on her lips.  
  
"Oh, the shock! A marchwarden taking advantage of a weak elven maiden! Will no one help me?" she giggled.  
  
"All those who still believe the lady Larien is a weak maiden should have a closer look at the bruises she inflicted during one of our many scuffles throughout the past few days."  
  
"I did not injure you, do not lie to me Haldir," she laughed.  
  
"Believe what you wish, but my poor body is still black and blue from this weak maiden's fists," he retorted.  
  
"I may not be able to beat you in a contest of brute strength, whatever you say about your bruises, but I can still beat you at archery!" Haldir released her suddenly as he sat up.  
  
"Oh, so the lady has delusions of grandeur?" he smirked at her. "Who taught you archery, young maiden?"  
  
"The best in Lórien," she replied as she grinned back at him. "But even the best teachers can be surpassed by their pupils!"  
  
"Then I shall have to challenge my young upstart to an archery contest," he proclaimed. "First thing tomorrow morning, before the sun comes up, I shall meet you at the training grounds." Larien gasped suddenly as she realised the lateness of the day.  
  
"I must go, Haldir," she cried as she picked up her weapons which she had strewn across Haldir's telain when she arrived. "I shall meet you tomorrow morning then?"  
  
"Larien, I was jesting. You do not have to leave!" he replied in consternation.  
  
"No, I must. Orophin awaits me at my telain, and I wanted to check on Rúmil again before nightfall." She paused for a second as she regarded him. "You do not mind if I spend time with your brothers now, do you?" She dreaded hearing an affirmative answer, knowing that this would spark further arguments between them, as she had no intention of distancing herself from the elven brothers she loved so much.  
  
"No, love. I promise I shall never again be jealous of the time you spend with my brothers," he replied with a grin as she sighed in relief.  
  
"Until tomorrow then, love," she answered as she descended the ladder lightly onto the leafy ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at Larien's telain, Orophin was pacing up and down like a demented orc. The news that Haldir and Larien had somehow made up was unsettling enough, as he didn't know what exactly had initiated the ceasefire, but now she was late for their usual meeting. Rúmil and himself had been hoping to use the tension between Haldir and Larien to make them both realise their feelings for each other, as these were blatantly obvious to the brothers since they were closest to them both. Now that they had stopped fighting between themselves, Orophin worried that their true feelings would be hidden further underneath their friendly exterior, for he had had no time to speak to either of them alone to determine the nature of their current relationship.  
  
"Orophin, forgive my tardiness. I lost track of time," a breathless Larien told Orophin as she climbed up to her telain.  
  
"Larien! Where have you been?" he exclaimed in return. "I was worried for your safety."  
  
"I was with Haldir." Orophin watched closely as he saw a faint flush of pink tinge her cheeks.  
  
"I see you have made up," he said cautiously.  
  
"Any further news of Rúmil?" she asked, unwittingly ignoring the unspoken question.  
  
"He is past the worst and will be fit to join us once again in a few days, although I am certain Haldir will not let him return to his duty for a few weeks!" He watched closely once again as Larien smiled softly as she cleaned her weapons and placed them away lovingly. "So Haldir has spoken of his love for you," he asked, certain that Larien's soft sighs of contentment could mean nothing else. Larien stared at Orophin in shock.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Larien, everyone close to Haldir and yourself knew, except Haldir and yourself," he replied, happy that his guess was correct. Larien smiled once again.  
  
"How is it that I could be so wrong about him when I thought he detested me?"  
  
"Love is a blinding emotion," he responded wisely. Larien gazed over at him before realising the true meaning of his comment.  
  
"You are in love?" Orophin flushed slightly as he nodded sheepishly.  
  
"I myself have fallen victim to the oldest of emotions," he declared. "And it was Rúmil's fall that lifted the veil from my eyes."  
  
"Who is she?" she asked, consumed with curiosity.  
  
"Can you not guess?" he asked with a glint in his eye. Larien pondered the problem for a while before the light shone in her eyes.  
  
"Not Tarí, daughter of Galdor. The one who trains as healer?" Orophin nodded once again. "But you and she have been friends for as long as I can remember!"  
  
"Indeed, which is probably why I did not see her as anything more than that. Until I spoke to her once again when I took Rúmil to her earlier today, that is." Larien beamed with pleasure.  
  
"That is indeed wonderful news, brother. Which is no doubt why you wish to visit Rúmil on your own this evening."  
  
"Rúmil will probably be asleep, so maybe it would be a better idea for you to visit tomorrow morning?" he tried to justify to himself. Larien smiled knowingly. She had always found it amusing when Orophin or Rúmil used to profess their eternal love to the young elven maidens, and now that it had truly hit Orophin, she had to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Oh, not tomorrow morning, for I have an archery contest to win," she suddenly remembered.  
  
"Archery? Why was I not invited to compete?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"It is simply an exercise to illustrate to Haldir the fact that I am the better archer," she replied smugly.  
  
"Ah," he raised his eyebrows as understanding dawned. "A lover's quarrel already," he commented and scampered off to his love as a pillow shot past his ear.  
  
* * *  
  
Very early the next morning, Larien rose and descended from her telain with her bow and quiver strapped to her back, determined to show the older elf he did not hold the honour of being the best archer in Lórien. The pale gleam of morning had barely begun to shine through the leaves, the sun not yet appearing over the eastern mountains, as she ran lightly towards the training grounds.  
  
As she approached, her sensitive elven hearing picked up the sounds of a bowstring's twang, and the thud of an arrow hitting a target. She grinned to herself happily. Haldir was obviously nervous about the encounter and needed some practice before their meeting. She crept up behind the elf silently and notched an arrow on her bow, aiming it at the back of his neck. Closer and closer she crept until the arrow's tip was practically touching the elf.  
  
"Are you that dreadful at archery that you seek more training before you are slaughtered by my superior skill?" she asked in a low, menacing whisper. As the elf raised his hands slowly, she noticed with a growing horror, that it was not Haldir at all. She did not know how she could have mistaken the slim figure of the elf in front of her with that of Haldir.  
  
"Of your skill with a bow and arrow, I know nothing, but I would be happy to match my own against yours and test your theory," he replied in a low, musical voice. She immediately lowered her bow.  
  
"My apologies for I am afraid I mistook you for another," she told the elf, who still had his back to her. Haldir's laughter bubbled up from their left as he made his entrance.  
  
"Larien, I do wish you would not terrorise our visitors so," he reproached her laughingly. The elf turned slowly to face them.  
  
"Good morning, Haldir. I did not expect anyone to be using the training grounds so early, and you did give me leave to make use of them whenever I wished."  
  
"I did, indeed . . ." Haldir started, but he was interrupted as the elf continued talking to Larien.  
  
"My Lady, the offer still stands."  
  
"Offer, my Lord?" she asked.  
  
"The offer to test your skills against my own, for I do not fear being beaten by a maiden such as yourself." The familiar heat of annoyance rose within Larien as she glared at the elf.  
  
"I would warn you that I am no mere maiden, my Lord," she told him, her blue eyes glinting like steel. The elf smiled slowly, an action that angered Larien all the more. "And you would find it hard to find an archer that could beat me."  
  
"Then the challenge is issued and accepted."  
  
"I do not think this is wise, Larien," Haldir interrupted once again.  
  
"Haldir, I believe I can look after myself, especially when it comes to archery. Do not fear for I am certain that his Lordship would not object to your taking part also," she replied, leaving Haldir wondering how much of her sentence was infused with sarcasm.  
  
"Indeed, come now, Haldir. The maiden awaits the competition in anticipation," he replied with a slow smile. "Shall we say, thirty yards?" he asked courteously.  
  
"If you believe you will not hit the target from fifty yards, then there is no point in the competition," she retorted.  
  
"Fifty yards it is. Is that fine by you, Haldir?"  
  
"I would much prefer to not have this competition at all," he mumbled back. "It is fine." Larien and the elf stood back at Haldir notched his arrow and let it fly. Larien was not surprised to find it had hit marginally off the centre of the target. He was good, but fifty yards was stretching even his abilities.  
  
"Good shot, Haldir. Would the maiden care to go next?" Larien shot the elf a glance of pure annoyance as she notched her bow. Would he not cease calling her a maiden? She cleared her mind as she had been taught, and sighted the target, seeing her arrow fly straight to the centre in her mind's eye, so when she let the arrow go, she was pleasantly surprised to see it embed itself into the centre of the target. She turned with a contented smile towards the elf and tilted her head.  
  
"A mere maiden hits the very centre, closer still than the marchwarden of the Galadhrim. Do you still believe you can do better?" He merely nodded his appreciation of her shot and took his stance. Before either Haldir or Larien had time to blink, the elf had shot his arrow, also into the centre of the target. Larien stood with her mouth unconsciously hanging open until she composed herself and insisted on inspecting the target closer. There it was. Haldir's arrow, off centre by a few millimetres, and their two arrows side by side, both in the centre of the target.  
  
"How would you judge that, marchwarden?" the elf smiled.  
  
"I see no choice but to call a tie, your highness," Haldir replied. Larien spun round to face Haldir. Had she heard correctly?  
  
"Your highness?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes?" asked the elf, as if she had just questioned him.  
  
"I have been attempting to tell you, Larien, but your stubbornness is unmatched. Prince Legolas, may I introduce the lady Larien." Legolas bowed from the waist before reaching for her hand and leaving a soft kiss on the back of it.  
  
"I am honoured to meet a beautiful maiden who wields the bow with such expertise."  
  
* * *  
  
"You jest, Larien," came Rúmil's weak voice from the bed. "You challenged Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood to an archery contest?" He laughed, holding his ribs as they ached.  
  
"Rúmil, if you were not already unwell . . ."  
  
"I know, I know, you would hurt me further," he interrupted as he watched Larien's face glow bright red.  
  
"I did not know it was him. I have never met Legolas, nor any of our Mirkwood kin."  
  
"Of course, he beat you both. Legolas is the best archer in Middle Earth after all."  
  
"He did not beat me!" Larien responded hotly. "We tied. Well, I will admit that he has the greater prowess for I had to take the time to aim and he shot with hardly a glance at the target, but the fact remains he did not beat me in the actual contest."  
  
"Calm yourself, Larien. I would never argue the fact that you are an accomplished archer, surpassing even Haldir's skill," he responded, trying to calm the air between them.  
  
"My apologies, brother. I did not mean to raise my voice," she told him as she quickly thought of another topic of conversation. "Did you know that Orophin and Tarí had feelings for each other?"  
  
"I knew as much as you, sister, for Orophin had not told me the extent of his feelings, nor could I have guessed."  
  
"Orophin has feelings for a lady?" came Haldir's voice as he entered the room.  
  
"Haldir! It is good to see you," cried Rúmil. "Yes, Orophin and Tarí are spending some time together, but what is more important, I shall be allowed to leave here tomorrow. I shall not be away from my watch much longer."  
  
"You are mistaken Rúmil, for you are not returning to the watch for a few days at the least," he retorted.  
  
"But the healers agree I am fit," he argued.  
  
"No doubt, but the healers do not know of your tendency to over work yourself, nor do they realise the high standard of fitness required to return to a warden's watch. As your older brother and marchwarden, I order you not to return until I give you leave," he finished. Rúmil's face fell as he heard these words.  
  
"Do not fret, Rúmil for I shall keep you company when I am not on duty," Larien reassured him.  
  
"I would not wish to keep you from your love," he grinned to Larien and Haldir. "Do not worry, I shall be fine. I shall probably be sufficiently entertained watching the interactions between Orophin and Tarí. In the meantime, you have done your duties, now go and enjoy your time together.  
  
* * *  
  
corrina - Don't worry, there will be plenty more kisses to come, although I won't say yet who it will involve!  
  
fan81981 - I'm continuing this fic, please stop wailing! I hope you'll like the introduction of Legolas into the fic, although I'm glad I've managed to convert someone else into a Haldir fan. :o)  
  
Lucky Obsidian - Great minds obviously think alike! Haldir is exactly the type of elf I would love to throw down and. . . erm, yeah!  
  
superchick - I'll be trying to include the brothers a little more in future chapters. I've started by giving Orophin a girlfriend - do you approve?  
  
JadeGoddess - It was going to be the end, but I've changed my mind, thanks to all the reviews. :oD  
  
Lady of Legolas - And there WILL be plenty of ups and downs in this relationship, you have my word!  
  
Jenny - Not sure I have the guts to post smut. Must admit, I've tried my hand at it, but I'm not too good at it. Plus I'd have to change the rating. Hmm, let me think about that! Death threat averted?  
  
Aurora - Mmm, dramatic, I like! Hopefully there will be more tension, hope you enjoy!  
  
Auror198 - Must admit, it wasn't my idea of the perfect romantic setting, but if it works for you and your bf. . . who am I to argue! Glad I was helpful! ;oP  
  
Nika-Chan - I thought that orc did Larien and Haldir a favour! You never know how steamy things could have gotten (naughty elves) if the orc hadn't put a damper on the situation!  
  
Stardust - Don't worry, I will only smack Haldir some more if he gets too big for his boots once again. I couldn't possibly put him through that just for the fun of it! ;o) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but my ideas have dried up a little. I know where I'm going with this, but I'm temporarily stuck, so in the meantime, here's a little something to keep you all going. I also think I need a beta reader, so if anyone is interested either email me or leave your email in a review. Thanks, now enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was the end of another tense day patrolling the northern fences as Larien made her way back to her telain. She was tired, and Orophin had said he was going to visit Rúmil, so she decided to get some rest before finding something to eat and visiting Rúmil herself.  
  
She was lost in thought, striding lightly over the mossy ground with her bow still in her hand, when a nearly imperceptible noise on the edge of hearing alerted her. She continued as she was going, not wanting to let her pursuer know that she had heard him, but her hand crept towards the arrows in her quiver. Now that she was aware of the pursuer, she could track his progress, silent though it was. It could not be an orc, she though, as they would be making much more noise, therefore it must be an elf, but who?  
  
She changed her course a little; not wanting to lead the intruder back into the more populated area of the woods, and made her way east towards the Anduin. She knew the woods like the back of her hand, and soon she had led him round and manoeuvred their courses so that she was following him. Obviously he had lost her as she weaved her way through the trees, for the sounds of his pursuit ceased momentarily. She drew out an arrow and notched it against her bow, catching sight of the grey clad elf in front of her through the trees. He wore a hood obscuring his face, which alerted Larien further as this could only mean he was in Lothlórien with a dark purpose. She drew the arrow back and shot it towards the mysterious elf, pinning him to a mallorn by his sleeve. Another arrow embedded itself in his other sleeve, thereby restricting his movement completely. She walked softly towards her prisoner as he wriggled and swore softly under his breath.  
  
"Who are you and what is your business in Lothlórien?" she demanded as she approached him, an arrow aimed at his heart. The struggling ceased as he turned to face her, but still the hood masked him.  
  
"My Lady, you are more skilled than you led me to believe," came the slow measured reply. Larien lowered her bow as she approached to remove his hood. As she flicked the grey material off his head, she saw a familiar pair of sapphire eyes and long golden coloured hair tumble out.  
  
"Your highness!" she gasped in shock.  
  
"Indeed, Lady Larien," he replied with a self-conscious smile. "It appears I was not silent enough to evade your arrows."  
  
"What are you doing here? Should you not be with your companions?" Legolas tugged ineffectively at his restraints as he looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"I would gladly answer all your questions, if you would release me." Larien searched his face for a moment before refusing.  
  
"It seems you were prowling around the woods of Lorien like one of the dark lord's minions. I see no reason to release you until you explain your intentions," she replied with a trace of a smile on her lips. They stared at each other intensely as Legolas weighed her up before finally deciding that she would indeed be capable of leaving him there as long as necessary in order to get her answer - an answer he was loathe to give.  
  
"I have been intrigued by the tales of the Lorien elves our kin still keep in their hearts, and I was eager to follow the daily life of one such elf." Larien looked at him doubtfully, watching as he lowered his lids warily.  
  
"Why me? I am uninteresting. Haldir is marchwarden, captain of the Galadhrim, and leads a more exciting life. Or if you wish to know what it is the ordinary elves do here, follow Rúmil, or Camthalion, for it is not ordinary for a female to be in the Galadhrim wardens." Legolas was silent for a while, debating whether he should divulge the true reason behind his tracking her. He sighed as he continued.  
  
"I admit you fascinated me from the first time I heard your voice behind me telling me of your superior skill with a bow," he replied uncomfortably. "Needless to say, my interest heightened when your boast happened to be the truth. I was not aware that there were female wardens with such skill."  
  
"There are no female wardens save myself," she informed him as she pulled the arrows out of the tree, satisfied this was the truth. "I am the first and only female to complete the training and pass the required tests." Legolas shook out his cloak as he was released from his confines.  
  
"I thank you, my Lady, although I am not sure whether my gratitude should be for freeing me, or for not killing me as I followed you," he jested.  
  
"Please, your highness, call me Larien, for I an unused to such titles," she told him as she put away her weapons.  
  
"Then you must call me Legolas, for I shall have it no other way," he returned as he gestured to her, letting her walk ahead of him. "Tell me, Larien, how did you come to train for the wardens?"  
  
"My brothers were all in training when I was young, and naturally, I longed to follow in their footsteps."  
  
"You must have been close," he commented.  
  
"We were. We were inseparable. I was often mistaken as the fourth brother," she smiled at the memory. "Haldir himself began training me when I was but an elfling. He hated the fact that a female would be considered as a warden, but agreed on the basis that I would never be skilled enough to pass the tests."  
  
"I myself trained as a master archer from a young age," he interjected.  
  
"Legolas, this was expected of you. You are the prince of Mirkwood. You must be able to fight to defend your land," she argued softly. "My other brothers, luckily, have always encouraged me, despite the additional fact that I am female, training with me when Haldir was unable to. I owe my success in part to them also."  
  
"Haldir does not approve of your status?" he questioned.  
  
"I think he has come to understand that he cannot oppose this, but he is not comfortable with my presence there. I believe he wishes I would remain on my telain, sewing, cooking and tending children!" Legolas searched her face as they walked, the intensity of his gaze unsettling Larien.  
  
"You are not suited to such activities, my Lady. You have a leader's heart and the courage and skill to accompany it." Larien smiled uncomfortably under his scrutiny.  
  
"I thank you for the compliment, Legolas, but once again you honour me too highly by calling me a lady. I am but a simple Galadhrim. I have no titles, nor do I have any important position within the community." Legolas shrugged.  
  
"As you wish, Larien, but I believe you will one day realise the error in your words."  
  
* * *  
  
lausie - Leggers will be involved, and I am sure you can figure out how, but I'm not saying a word more about it! ;o)  
  
Tap-dancing hobbit - I'm glad I'm one of the few Haldir fics you like, in fact I'm delighted! Thanks!  
  
Jenny - I've changed the feet to yards. I think that's what I meant in the first place, but I got my measurements wrong. I KNEW it wasn't metres! Gimli will make an appearance soon, don't worry, but in the meantime, where's that link??? :oP  
  
Lady of Legolas - You hit the nail on the head, Haldir is indeed a jealous elf! As for Rúmil, he will come further into the picture soon, but for the moment, two brothers with love lives is more than enough!  
  
Auror198 - Poor Legolas! He didn't know Larien was Haldir's girl at the time! In fact, he still doesn't! *Rubbing hands together gleefully* This sets the scene nicely for quite a few misunderstandings!  
  
Aurora - To answer your questions, yep, and OK! Lots of tension coming up. . .there's that word again!  
  
padawan_jinx - Thanks! I quite liked how Larien and Legolas' first meeting went, sets the pace for further encounters. As for smut, the jury's still out on that one. I'll probably end up chickening out of the whole thing though!  
  
Stardust - You mean you think Larien is a bit too cocky? Hmm, sorry if she came across like that, I'll have to tread a bit more carefully in future.  
  
fan81981 - Argh! The wailing, the wailing, make it stop! I've updated already, even if it IS a short chapter. I'll do better next time! About the contest though, although Legolas didn't beat her technically, he is still the better archer since she had to concentrate but he shot a bull's-eye without trying.  
  
dramagurl - Thanks, although I seem to have slowed down a little!  
  
Werecat99 - Chorai is in fact from the English word 'chorus', after a bit of mutilation on my part! I figured that although it's a ball and not a concert, (1) elves tend to sing quite a bit, don't they, and (2) chorus can also mean a chorus line in a musical.  
  
JadeGoddess - Let's just say I was cringing on Larien's part as I was writing it!  
  
Okie - Thanks a lot! There's definitely more of Larien speaking without thinking coming up.  
  
Tricia - Woohoo! Rúmil is still alive! But I'm going to have to warn Orophin not to take any lip from you. Poor elf, it's bad enough having Rúmil, Larien and Haldir watching the progression of his live life! You just KNOW they're gonna tease him silly!  
  
Nine & Swing - You can't lay that on my conscience! Please don't start having fits due to my writer's block! Glad you liked it anyway. I think we all know someone like that!  
  
Well, all that remains to be said at the end of this pitifully short and not very good chapter is, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who's reviewed, and please continue! Potential beta readers, please contact me ASAP, otherwise I'm going to carry on making stupid mistakes like the whole feet/yards thing, and other equally silly mistakes I won't remind you all of now! :oD 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A huge thank you to Jenny, my new beta reader. May this be the start of a long and happy friendship!! This means that now there should be nothing to pick up on, apart from my imagination and storyline, so please don't pick that to pieces!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot the disclaimer in chapter 7, but you all know who this belongs to.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Legolas and Larien told stories of their homes and their families as they ate together near the northern fences. The talk soon turned to the fellowship and their quest, and on to the hobbits and the dwarf.  
  
"You say they are of short stature, but they are not dwarves?" Larien asked, intrigued.  
  
"Indeed, they seem but children, although they are grown in hobbit terms," he replied with a smile, willingly answering Larien's onslaught of questions. "And with an appetite to astound the largest of eaters!"  
  
"And the dwarf was allowed into our lands," Larien mused. "The Lady must indeed sympathise with your quest for a dwarf has not set foot in these lands for many years. Tell me more about the dwarf, for I have seen them but once, and that was a long time ago."  
  
"Would you not rather see one for yourself? For I am certain that I will not do him justice were I to simply tell you about him," Legolas replied with a wry smile. Larien's eyes lit up.  
  
"That would indeed be an opportunity!" she cried as Legolas jumped up and offered her his hand. "What, now?"  
  
"Why wait?"  
  
* * *  
  
It did not take the elves long to come to the area where the fellowship were passing the time. Legolas lead Larien through the mallorn trees and into a clearing where she saw what she thought were two children sitting side by side.  
  
"Are those the hobbits?" she whispered in a voice audible only to elven ears. Legolas nodded, leading her excitedly further into the clearing. As she followed him a trifle anxiously, for she was nervous about meeting these new races, she spied a familiar face.  
  
"Larien!" came the deep voice. "I thought I would not see you during this visit."  
  
"Aragorn of the Dúnedain, we meet again," she grinned back at him as he came towards her, picking her hand and kissing the back of it mockingly.  
  
"Aragorn, you know better than to treat me like a lady," she joked. "Remind me, who pushed you into the mud during a sparring session the last time you were here?"  
  
"I forget, Lady. It has been a long time since I last stepped foot in these woods," he replied with a twinkle on his eye. "But it surely was the same maiden who was unexpectedly covered in mud in return, and who had to make her way through Caras Galadhon, shamefully exposing her uncleanliness to her elvish kin." They smiled at each other with the shared memory as the hobbits looked on in interest at this new elf.  
  
"It has indeed been a long time by human standards," Larien replied. "But not much has changed here during your absence." A loud snort echoed round the clearing, startling Larien. "In Valar's name, what was that? That sounded like no creature I know of."  
  
"That, my friend, is Gimli," Aragorn informed her.  
  
"You did want to meet a dwarf, did you not?" Legolas grinned. Aragorn moved towards the sleeping dwarf, stopping within a few feet, and shouted his name.  
  
"Gimli! Gimli, wake up! The noise you make is enough to wake the dead." A bleary eyed Gimli sat up, turning to the company, muttering under his breath.  
  
"Oh no, not more elves."  
  
"Gimli, my friend, you forget elves have very sensitive ears," Legolas teased him.  
  
"My apologies, my Lady. I am honoured to gaze upon a kin of the enchanting Lady Galadriel," he said, recovering rapidly and bowing low to her. "I would that all my encounters with elves be as pleasant as this."  
  
"You honour me greatly. I see now the wisdom of the lady Galadriel in allowing a dwarf to enter her realm, for if all were as charming as you, there would surely be no animosity between our races." Gimli smiled smugly as he glanced over at Legolas.  
  
"You see, Master elf, some of your kind appreciate our natural charm." Legolas said nothing, only smiled patiently as he bit his tongue to avoid getting drawn into another bantering session with the stubborn dwarf.  
  
"In fact, Larien, I am pleased you have come to see us, for I have some questions that remain unanswered," Aragorn told her as Gimli's grin widened at his perceived win over the elf and he strode off to gloat with the hobbits.  
  
"Has Haldir not answered them?" she queried as she, Aragorn and Legolas sat down.  
  
"Haldir has not been among us since our audience with the lord and lady of the woods, and there are few other elves who would divulge this information to a companion of our mixed group. The hobbits have been accepted as friends, but still they are a strange and foreign race and this breeds a certain amount of caution and suspicion amongst elves."  
  
"I can believe that some of my kind would avoid Gimli's companions also. What is it you wish to know?"  
  
"Orcs. I hear they have attacked the borders since we have been in these woods."  
  
"They did, and several elves fell, for it was a surprise attack of great force, but we overcame them and none have returned to their master unwounded." Aragorn looked at her intently, his face serious as she told him what he wanted to know.  
  
"They have been tracking us for several days at the very least. I fear they are too close for comfort."  
  
"They are indeed, but fear not for no orcs will enter Lothlórien whilst Galadriel still reigns. When you leave, be sure that she will aid you in whatever way she can. But orcs are not the only creatures that track you. A strange creature has been sighted following your company, but taking pains to remain out of sight." Both Aragorn and Legolas' stares intensified as she told of the creature Haldir had seen.  
  
"This sounds like Gollum, the creature who escaped my father's watchful guard," Legolas supplied. "I have oft wondered what mischief he may be up to now. Alas I do not like the answer."  
  
"Is he dangerous?" Larien asked.  
  
"He is possessed with black thoughts and is known to be an ally of the dark lord, albeit against his will. We must be on our guard, Legolas, for we cannot foretell what mischief he is planning."  
  
"You need not worry about this creature whilst you are under the Lady's care," Larien reassured them. "The wardens also are aware of him and he will not get past our watchful eyes." "Of that I have no fear, Larien," Aragorn smiled, releasing the tension of their conversation somewhat. "It is a pity that my return to Lothlórien could not have been under happier circumstances."  
  
"I agree. I have heard of the fall of Gandalf, and I also mourn him greatly, for he was a friend of the Galadhrim."  
  
"But come, let us talk of lighter matters, for I am eager to learn much about the Galadhrim myself!" Legolas said, breaking the mournful silence.  
  
"As are we, but alas, we are ignored and not introduced," came a voice from behind Aragorn. One of the hobbits approached Larien, taking her hand and bowing as he kissed it.  
  
"Peregrin Took at your service, my Lady," he said solemnly.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck, his older, wiser and more worldly cousin," the other interrupted as he nudged the aforementioned Master Took out of his way, taking Larien's other hand.  
  
"Did I mention I was considered the better-looking back in our homeland, the Shire?" Peregrin told her whilst looking at her with wide, serious eyes.  
  
"By whom, Pip? By your mother?"  
  
"That's one more hobbit who believes me to be good-looking, Merry. Remind me, who is it that has eyes for you?" Larien laughed out loud at the blatant vying for her attentions.  
  
"How can anyone be suspicious of hobbits?" she managed to ask through gasps for breath as both hobbits stared at her in astonishment. "You are both very sweet and I am honoured to meet you, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck. I am Larien." The two hobbits bowed again as they finally ceased their nudging and surreptitiously stepping on each other's feet. "But were there not four of you?"  
  
"Frodo is sleeping and Sam refuses to leave him alone in the company of Boromir," explained Merry.  
  
"I think Gandalf's death has hit Frodo hardest," Pippin added, nodding sagely.  
  
"I regret to interrupt this fascinating conversation, Larien, but it is getting dark and I would not wish to keep you from your own sleep," Legolas interrupted with a small, mischievous smile. Larien looked up at the sky as she suddenly realised the lateness of the day.  
  
"It is indeed late, and I must be getting back. I am honoured to have met you all, and I hope we will once again meet before you leave the woods," she told the others. "Aragorn, do not worry about our earlier conversation," she told him cryptically, not wanting to alarm the hobbits. "We keep watch and ensure all within these woods are safe." Aragorn smiled his thanks as Legolas took her by the hand and they disappeared between the trees.  
  
* * *  
  
It was much later that Larien saw Haldir once again. Legolas had already returned to join his companions when a troubled Haldir appeared.  
  
"Larien, where have you been? I have been searching for you."  
  
"Legolas took me to meet his companions. I apologise if my absence caused you concern," she told him. "Come, I will accompany you to your telain. Is there a problem? You look troubled."  
  
"There have been some problems," he muttered distractedly.  
  
"Problems?"  
  
"It should not trouble you," he replied briskly. "It will be dealt with in due course."  
  
"Haldir, in case the presence of strangers within the woods has affected your mind, remember I am still a warden," she challenged him. Haldir sighed tiredly. He did not want to start an argument with the strong- willed Larien whilst in his present mood.  
  
"There have been further sightings of this creature the like of which I have never seen. It is not an orc, and I would have mistaken it for a hobbit, were it not for the fact that it seemed to have some skill in trees. Too many strange creatures walk the woods at present and it makes me uneasy." Larien stroked his hair away from his face as she tried to soothe his furrowed brow.  
  
Legolas has described this creature to me also, and has explained its intentions. It is a misguided, pathetic creature that has only illusions of power. I agree we must be wary, for it is a sly and devious creature, but it can do us no serious harm." Haldir glanced at her.  
  
"You have been talking to Legolas?"  
  
"He has been very helpful in identifying this Gollum, for it seems it escaped whilst under his father's care." Haldir let out an impatient snort. "Do not worry unduly, Haldir. You know we are well trained. You yourself have trained most of the wardens. Be confidant in the knowledge that we are all aware and will not let anything befall our land," she reassured him as they walked together. Haldir nodded slowly before changing the conversation.  
  
"What of Rúmil? Have you had any news of him today?"  
  
"He is better. He has been allowed to walk around tomorrow morning if his status does not worsen, and Tarí does not see any reason why it should do so."  
  
"And Orophin?" Larien frowned, not grasping the point of his question. "Do things go well for him and Tarí?" he explained.  
  
"Things go very well, from what he tells me," she smiled in return.  
  
"That is good. It seems I have been proved correct after all."  
  
"In what way?" she asked him perplexed.  
  
"Did I not tell you that once you spent less time with my brothers, they would find mates of their own?" Larien turned to him in dismay.  
  
"Do you continue in your belief that I am to blame for their being single?"  
  
"It has been proven, Larien. You spend less time with them, and Orophin finds a mate. There is nothing to discuss, for it is seen." Larien stopped in her tracks at the foot of Haldir's telain.  
  
"I would never do anything that would harm them, or bring them unhappiness. I resent the fact that you still believe otherwise."  
  
"All I am implying is that you were oblivious to this fact. You enjoyed spending time with them and did not entertain the thought that your presence may be harming them." Larien stared at him in disbelief, not wanting to get embroiled in an argument with him.  
  
"But Haldir . . ."  
  
"Look, I do not care what has happened in the past, but you must accept that what I say is true," he interrupted. Larien's worried face turned stony, her eyes staring coldly back at him like ice shards.  
  
"Sleep well, Haldir," she whispered coldly at him as she turned and strode away.  
  
* * *  
  
I've never had difficulty in falling asleep. Ever since I was old enough to train, Haldir has pushed me to the limit, and as a warden, there has always been enough action during the day to ensure I am exhausted by the time I get to my bed. Tonight, however, is a different matter. I found myself tossing and turning, unable to clear my mind, so I decided to leave my telain and walk the woods, my feet leading me here, to this small clearing.  
  
As I lie on my back staring at the stars, my minds wanders and settles once again on Haldir's attitude towards me recently. I have always known he is severely loyal to his brothers and very hard to please, but this is extending past even his normal temperament. How does he dare to continue blaming me for the lack of females in his brothers' lives? They have always done as they wanted, and kept the company of maidens when any caught their eye, and they always will. It is probably closer to the truth to say that Rúmil and Orophin used my presence to manipulate the maidens - whether to make a certain doe-eyed beauty jealous or to encourage other, less desirable maidens to leave them be. Haldir does not understand this. Maybe he saw only the negative, but either way, what gives him the authority to judge me as he does?  
  
I have always loved him from afar, never knowing he felt the same way about me, but why must he behave so arrogantly now that we have admitted our feelings? Being marchwarden has convinced him he is always right, that must be it, for he was never this irritating when he was younger. Well, granted, he was irritating, but not as arrogant, certainly. I cannot imagine why the position of responsibility has changed him so. Legolas may be Prince of Mirkwood, but he is much calmer in his demeanour, even now as a part of this dangerous quest. He always has a smile hiding in the glint of his eyes, despite the darkness of his mission and uncertainty of his future, and has so far proved himself a cheerful companion. Why is it that power and responsibility affect these two elves in such different manners?   
  
* * *  
  
She just does not realise. She is far too young, and too naïve to realise Legolas' true intentions. If he decides to pursue her in earnest, she will not be able to refuse him, and what can I do to stop their pairing? Nothing. I am but marchwarden, he is Prince of Mirkwood - we cannot compete. I cannot give her anything he could not give her one hundred times over. She would be powerless to resist his advances.  
  
I have heard much about Thranduil and his son. Thranduil is eager to cross the sea, and has been pressuring his son into finding a wife to rule Mirkwood beside him. Prince Legolas will have been using his travels to search out a suitable wife. He must be very confident of the outcome of the quest, certain in himself that they will achieve their goal and he will return the hero. Either that or he will remain in Lothlórien and court Larien until she returns to Mirkwood with him. Would he desert his companions? Thranduil is certainly very eager that his son finds a wife, but will that pressure Legolas into abandoning the mission?  
  
On the other hand, Larien herself is a mere elf maiden. She has no rank or nobility. Would Thranduil be content with that? Well, why should he not be content with Larien? She may not be born into the high classes, but she is a good person. She has courage and generosity of spirit to rival the highest born elves in Mirkwood, how dare Thranduil think she is not good enough for his son?  
  
What could Larien possibly see in Legolas? He is a good archer, of that I have no argument, but he flaunts his skill. He is arrogant if he thinks he can woo Larien by simply crooking his little finger. Does he think that by lavishing attention on her, she will come running into his arms? His father spoils him and that is evident in his every action. He is far too suave; he is good-looking and he is more than aware of this. And his dark eyebrows clash with his fair hair.   
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Just had to add another note at the end. Although I'm following the book rather than the film, I wanted to poke a bit of (friendly) fun at the film. Ever since I saw Orlando Bloom's hair, his eyebrows have been annoying me no end, so I had to let the frustration out somewhere! Haldir was just in the right place at the wrong time, so it fell to him to complain about it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You don't know how much that inspires me to write. :oD  
  
Nika-Chan - Ugly is an understatement!  
  
JadeGoddess - Very true, you've seen through his covering up!  
  
Tap-dancing Hobbit - More Haldir in this chapter, better? I had to set up Legolas and Larien in the last one, but Haldir should be a permanent fixture from now on.  
  
Tricia - Prince pancake!! LOL! Be careful, if he hears you, he may come after you!  
  
Lady of Legolas - Poor Legolas just doesn't know any better.  
  
Fan81981 - Thanks for the idea of putting in Haldir's POV. You like? The poor elf is just sooo confused!  
  
Aurora - Ooops! You screamed in school?? And are you turning into Gollum's evil twin?? "Hiss ss?" NOW I'm scared!!  
  
lausie - Hah, I tease because I can! Don't you love power?!! But I've made this one longer than I usually do, hope you like it.  
  
Auror198 - WOAH! Power to the girls! Talk about dominating Legolas!  
  
Allison - No problem, and thanks. I'll add you to the mailing list.  
  
brandi - yeah, don't you just love Haldir when he gets all passionate?! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next day Larien arose in a sombre mood. She could not dispute the fact that Haldir was the elf she loved, but he had been behaving strangely recently, and she could not work out the reason for this sudden change. It was, therefore, a pleasant surprise for her to find Legolas waiting for her when she arrived at her watch.  
  
"Legolas! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Good morning Larien. I trust my presence is not a burden to you?"  
  
"Of course not, I was only wondering what brings you here, so far from your companions."  
  
"Did I not say I wanted to get to know the Galadhrim? I hoped you would not mind my company today," he replied. She smiled at him in return. He was always so pleasant, always knew how to make someone feel appreciated.  
  
"That should not be a problem, as long as Haldir doesn't disagree, of course."  
  
"Ah, Haldir, I am afraid I have not discussed this with him. I was worried he would assign me to another warden were I to ask him first," Legolas grinned cheekily.  
  
"I would not have thought there would be a problem. You will have to explain your presence to him when he passes by, though."  
  
"Of course," he returned, as Larien launched into her explanation about the role of the wardens, the different watches and various tests having to be passed before one would graduate to the position of warden. It was not long before Larien heard the familiar footfall of the marchwarden, and she motioned to Legolas, warningly.  
  
"All is well, Larien?" asked Haldir briskly, before catching sight of the Mirkwood prince seated next to her on the branch. His eyes narrowed as he glared at him. "May I ask the purpose of your presence, your highness?"  
  
"Purpose? Simply to learn more about your kin and experience the life of a Galadhrim warden, Haldir. I trust this meets with your approval?" Haldir remained silent, his eyes flicking from Larien to Legolas and back.  
  
"Far be it for me to restrict the movement of the Prince within these woods," he muttered, trying but failing to keep his cool as the familiar jealousy raged within him. He nodded finally at them as he left, making his way towards the next watch post.  
  
He trudged mindlessly through the woods, his elven light-footedness failing him as he sped along, lost in thought.  
  
"Haldir!" came a familiar cry, making him snap out of his reverie. "Haldir, are there orcs on your tail? Where are you going so rapidly?"  
  
"Orophin," Haldir greeted in relief. "No, there is no danger around. I was, " he paused, "I was thinking." Orophin grinned evilly.  
  
"Thinking! That explains everything, dear brother! It is not often that you exercise your brain, hence I understand the trouble this thinking has caused you." Haldir could not help the small smile that crept upon his stern face.  
  
"If you do not want to end up as the second brother taking up residence at the healers' I suggest you watch your quick tongue," he managed to berate.  
  
"So, what is it that makes you stride through the woods as noisily as a human with a broken leg?" Orophin questioned, brushing away the threat easily.  
  
"That Prince of Mirkwood!"  
  
"Prince Legolas? I thought you did not mind him. In fact, I was under the impression that you liked him."  
  
"How can anyone like that spoilt, swaggering, prancing elf?" he fumed, lost in his own ire.  
  
"Larien seems to like him. As do most of the others."  
  
"That, brother, is exactly my point," started Haldir, before realising that he had said too much, and changing the subject. "Enough of that irritating elfling royalty, I take it all is well?"  
  
"Elfling? I did not think he was much younger than you?"  
  
"He behaves like an elfling. Now Orophin, will you answer my question? I am still marchwarden of these woods."  
  
"Yes, Haldir, all is well," he sighed as he watched the retreating Haldir continue his striding towards the next watch post. Orophin pondered the encounter as he sat, scanning the horizon with his keen eyes. There could only be one reason for his bad mood, the same reason for most of his bad moods lately. It had something to do with Larien." Having come to that conclusion, he decided to visit Larien once their watch was over.  
  
A few hours later, he set off towards her post. As he approached, he heard Larien's giggle, followed by a lower pitched laugh. Obviously Larien was distracted, otherwise she would have heard him coming from further away, and would have known it was he, also. He stood a short distance away, not wanting to eavesdrop, but consumed by curiosity as to what the Prince of Mirkwood wanted with Larien. He waited only a short time before an uncomfortable suspicion formed in his head.  
  
"Well, Larien, it was a privilege keeping watch with you this morning, but I fear my companions may become anxious if I were to stay away any longer," Legolas finally told her as he jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Indeed, you have not been spending a great deal of time with them recently," she replied, "but it has been a pleasure keeping you company."  
  
"I look forward to our next meeting," he answered as he kissed her hand, and with a last look into her eyes, turned away and ran off lightly. Orophin moved towards Larien, finally making his presence known, and drew her attention.  
  
"Larien, are you ready for the change?" he asked her. Larien's head jerked up in surprise.  
  
"Orophin, I did not hear you approach."  
  
"I see you were otherwise distracted."  
  
"Yes, Legolas voiced his eagerness to learn more about the Galadhrim way of life, and so I was just telling him a little about the wardens." Orophin walked in silence beside her as they made their way back to the telains.  
  
"Legolas was eager to know about the Galadhrim," he mused. "Would he not have learnt much more by following Haldir?"  
  
"I suppose so, but he seemed more than happy to talk to me. I did not want to burden Haldir unduly, for he seems preoccupied recently." Orophin nodded slowly.  
  
"He does indeed." He turned to Larien decisively. "Larien, does it not trouble you that Legolas has chosen you?" Larien looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Why should it trouble me? We seemed to get on well from the first time we met. It is only natural for him to want to converse with someone he connects with." Orophin tried a different tactic.  
  
"You are not unattractive Larien, it is not impossible that elves may feel attracted to you . . ." Larien turned to him, interrupting him.  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"Has it not occurred to you that Legolas may be interested in you for something other than your conversational skills?" he finally blurted out. Larien laughed.  
  
"Legolas? Interested in me?" she asked incredulously. "Orophin, your jokes are no longer humorous. Legolas is a prince, I am a nobody. He would never be attracted to me."  
  
"Sometimes it takes a third person to realise what is happening between two people," he warned.  
  
"Legolas is not interested in me, Orophin, and I am not interested in him. I love Haldir, and that could never change. I do not find Legolas in the least attractive, so your concerns are unnecessary."  
  
"Haldir has been rather irritated recently," he said, trying yet another approach.  
  
"Haldir seems to get more irritable every day," Larien replied slightly irritably herself. "Do you wonder that I seek someone else to lift the cloud that hangs over my head?"  
  
"You can always come to me or Rúmil. There is no need to worsen the situation by turning to Legolas."  
  
"You are busy with Tarí in your spare time, and I could not burden Rúmil with my troubles when he has sufficient troubles of his own. How am I worsening the situation by conversing with Legolas? He is witty and makes me laugh, that is all. No, Orophin, you do not know what you are talking about."  
  
"Larien, please, consider my words," Orophin pleaded.  
  
"I am tired of having you all thinking these things about me. First it was Haldir thinking there was something more between you, Rúmil and myself, and now you are doing the same thing with Legolas and myself," she fumed. "For the last time, there is nothing between Legolas and myself, and there never will be!" she stormed off.  
  
* * *  
  
fan81981 - Three year olds! Yup, that's exactly now they're behaving! Although you've got to feel sorry for poor Haldir who doesn't know how to cope with his feelings. ;o)  
  
Auror198 - Awww, poor Larien! Of course she deserves Haldir! She's just getting really confused as to what's going on with Haldir.  
  
Lady of Legolas - Haldir's got a whopper of an insecurity complex, doesn't he, poor dear! :o)  
  
Nika-Chan - Hmmm, would I let Larien and Legolas be paired? Probably not, but I reserve the right to change my mind! ;o)  
  
Tap-dancing Hobbit - Woohoo! More Haldir! But I must admit, Legolas would have been sexier with blond eyebrows to match his hair. :oP  
  
Kate - Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Jazz - Thanks for your compliments and constructive criticism, although I don't completely agree with your view that viewpoints should not change mid- chapter. I still believe they were necessary at that point, although I will admit that I could have handled it a little better rather than stick them in so blatantly. I'll work on that and get back to you about it.  
  
JadeGoddess - Stop right there! Let's not go down THAT avenue of thought! Larien IS in love with Haldir. Although I understand it is possible to love more than one person at the same time??? You'll just have to wait and see! ;o)  
  
Aurora - Haldir certainly has some very negative views of Legolas, but most of them stem from the jealousy, I'm sure! Poor Legolas, little does he know what's waiting for him!  
  
Ilúvien - Thanks! Haldir did get a little carried away, but I suppose the best of us do too!  
  
padawan_jinx - Hope you've wound down now. You squealed? I'm touched! :oD Don't you just hate it when work descends on you all together? Glad you're enjoying the tension in the fic though, and I'll try to be a little firmer with Haldir!  
  
soul - *grinning back* Oh boy it THAT statement true!!  
  
superchick - I gather the viewpoints aren't everybody's cup of tea, so I will try to modify them. I'm keeping them in, but maybe I can tone it down a little, make them a little subtler. :o)  
  
Rayvin813 - Oh BOY do the eyebrows bug me!! I much prefer the natural and de-wigged Orli! Thanks for the compliments! :oD  
  
Brandi* - Ooh, a woman after my own heart! LOL, do you read minds?? Having said that, I couldn't possibly do that to Larien, after all the trouble she's had trying to fight the anti-feminist stigma. Pity, cos it would have been great to write! ;o) 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - Damn these little disclaimers, I keep on forgetting to tell you all that none of Tolkien's universe belongs to me . . .but you all know that, right? Larien mine, Tarí mine, Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin not mine. *Mumble mumble* Blasted escaping elves, forgetting their promises to stay with me. *pout* Legolas not mine, but my plans for the recapture of certain pesky elves will also include the capture of this one.  
  
Longer chapter ahead to make up for not updating for a while. :oD Please don't hurt me!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
She walked for hours, wandering aimlessly, not thinking about where her feet were taking her. It was not due to get dark for hours yet, so she was not worried about straying too far. It was not until she was practically upon them that she realised she was walking towards the clearing where the fellowship were staying.  
  
"Larien! It is good to see you once again!" came Aragorn's voice as he approached her and drew her into a brotherly embrace. "I did not dare hope you would have time to visit us again."  
  
"There will always be time for meeting friends," she replied, returning the embrace.  
  
"Tell me, what news is there since I last crossed these borders? For our last meeting concerned business and I did not have the chance to ask how you fared."  
  
"I am well, thank you Aragorn, and yourself? How goes your courtship with the Lady Galadriel's granddaughter?" Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Alas, I am still having trouble convincing Lord Elrond, but I have hope."  
  
"Estel, the ever-hopeful," Larien smiled sympathetically.  
  
"And yourself, Larien? I hear whispers that you too are in love."  
  
"Those whispers speak the truth, for Haldir and I are in love," she blushed. Aragorn grinned widely as the rumours he had heard were confirmed.  
  
"I am pleased for you, Larien, for it was clear, even eight and thirty years ago when I was last here, that there were more than sibling feelings between you."  
  
"How is it that all knew about our love except Haldir and myself?" she joked.  
  
"It is often the case that those who are close do not realise the extent of their love for one another. But come, walk with me and we shall talk some more out of the hearing of certain curious halflings," he continued with a sly grin as they noticed the inquisitive hobbits creep up on them.  
  
"Tell me, how was it that Haldir and yourself finally realised your feelings?" Aragorn continued as they walked further into the woods.  
  
"Rúmil and Orophin had a hand in that, I fear," she replied with a wry smile. "Although I do not know whether it was a good idea on their part." Aragorn turned to look at her more closely.  
  
"Why do you say that, Larien?"  
  
"I wonder whether it would have been wiser never to have admitted these feelings to each other, for they seem to bring only pain." She paused as Aragorn sat on a tree root, motioning her to sit beside him. "I can see his face so clearly in my mind when I close my eyes, and the feeling that accompanies it hurts too much to think this is right." Aragorn reached out and laid his large hand over hers.  
  
"You and I are the lucky ones. Countless have bonded and never felt that pain you speak of. Every time I see Arwen's face before mine in a dream, the pain intensifies. I wonder whether I shall ever see her again, whether I am doing the right thing by loving her, and the thought of her not being in my life pains me so much, sometimes I cannot breathe." Larien looked up at his face to see a thin trail glistening down the man's cheek. "You are young yet in elven terms, but do not give this up, for the pain is one that many spend their whole lives searching for."  
  
"The arguments? The cold silences? The furious glares?"  
  
"Everything. Do you think his attitude would matter as much to you if you were not to feel so strongly for him?" Larien took a second to run this new idea through her head. Aragorn was right. Being centuries younger than her, he was much wiser.  
  
"I should talk to him," she decided. "I cannot live knowing he is angry and not knowing why." Aragorn nodded contentedly, glad he had done his part in helping along a fledgling relationship. "Now tell me more about Lord Elrond's displeasure."  
  
* * *  
  
It was not until nightfall that Larien returned to her telain. She had not been to check on Rúmil and was feeling guilty, but there was no way the healers would let her see him at this late time. She quickly changed out of the day's attire and pulled on some clean clothes before strapping on her weapons once again and heading out to the training grounds. She knew she was not going to be able to sleep, so she had decided to practice her archery.  
  
As she approached the grounds however, she caught sight of a tall, slim figure already there. She pondered whether to make her presence known, or to return to her telain and hope for sleep to come over her, until Legolas raised his voice.  
  
"Greetings, my friend. I heard your approach from afar." He squinted as he searched the darkness for a familiar face.  
  
"It is I, Larien," she revealed. "I apologise for interrupting your practice, I shall return at another time."  
  
"Wait!" Legolas called her back. "You do not disturb me, for I was coming to the end of my archery practice and was about to brush up on my hand-to- hand combat. Would you join me? For I need a partner with whom to train."  
  
"I am afraid you will not find me a worthy adversary for my forte is archery."  
  
"As is mine, therefore is it not natural that we both help each other improve our other skills?" he persisted. Larien inclined her head.  
  
"If you insist, Legolas. Would you care for the sword or the knives?"  
  
"I believe the knives would be the wiser choice, for I can always persuade Aragorn to spar with me with the sword," was his reply. They both unsheathed their elven knives, the polished metal gleaming in the moonlight. "Shall we begin?" was his warning as he launched himself at her, attacking rapidly and smoothly.  
  
Larien took up a defensive stance as she blocked his potentially lethal thrusts. The clash of knives echoed around the grounds as they sparred, the concentration evident on their faces. Larien soon found that Legolas was exaggerating his lack of skill with the knives, for he was far better than he had led her to believe, but she refused to back down, putting into action every flick of the blade, every trick that Haldir had ever taught her. She also noticed that Legolas was not as strong as Haldir, although he was just as skilled, if not more so, and so she attempted to use that weakness against him. Soon, she managed to flick one of Legolas' blades out of his hand using one of Haldir's oldest and most useful tricks taught to her many centuries ago, but this did not slow the prince down as he rolled over the grassy ground and flicked the errant blade up into his hand once again. This move had, however, changed the fight so that Legolas was now on the defensive, leaving Larien free to work on her attack.  
  
Once again, the two elves circled each other, blades clashing in the night air, neither of them wanting to give in, or let any moments of weakness show to their opponents. During one of Larien's thrusts however, Legolas lunged towards her unprotected left side, making her draw her weight back on to her left foot, and simultaneously extending his leg to catch her knee, making her trip and fall onto the ground. Legolas stood over her, knives arranged in a scissor fashion against her neck.  
  
"I believe you would be dead now, had I not been a mere training partner," he grinned as he put away his knives. But Larien had been in this position many times before, and knew very well how to get out of the clutches of a smug champion.  
  
"I believe," she returned as she raised her knees to catch the backs of his knees, kicking his legs from under him, "that you would be orc meat, had you been as smug on the battlefield!" He had landed heavily onto his knees and fallen forwards onto her as she completed her manoeuvre.  
  
"I do believe you are correct, for I am unbearably smug when I win." He remained in his position, lying on top of Larien, staring into her eyes. Larien did not dare struggle or even breathe, but her eyes widened in apprehension. His hand rose to her face as he stroked her cheek gently, wiping away stray strands of silver hair. "You fear me, Larien?" he asked, but she remained silent, surprise silencing her tongue. His pupils were wide, making his blue eyes seem darker as he lowered his head towards her, a sheet of golden hair hanging like a curtain around them. She closed her eyes, begging this to be a dream, but instead she felt the warmth of his lips brushing her own.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas sighted along the arrow currently notched in his bow as his mind wandered over the day's events. He had particularly enjoyed the day he had spent with Larien, having learnt much about the Galadhrim, and getting closer to the elf maiden who had startled him during their first meeting. He had never met anyone like Larien, and despite not having spent long with her, she was beginning to grow on him as something other than a talented archer and a friend.  
  
The arrow flew straight and true into the centre of the target, and he smiled, content that his aim was not slipping. Suddenly, the soft crack of a twig underfoot alerted him to another person's presence. He froze, knowing it could not be an enemy, for it would not have gotten past the wardens. Strange then, that an elf wanted to use the training ground this late at night, but then again, he himself was training here at this time. Without turning, he spoke to the intruder.  
  
"Greetings, my friend. I heard your approach from afar." He turned slowly and peered through the shadows cast by the trees trying to identify the stranger.  
  
"It is I, Larien," came the female voice in which he had blissfully lost himself that day. "I apologise for interrupting your training, I shall return at another time." His heart seemed to jump at her voice, and he called out to her again, anxious not to let her get away.  
  
"Wait! You do not disturb me, for I was coming to the end of my archery practice and was about to brush up on my hand-to-hand combat. Would you join me? For I need a partner with whom to train." After all, this was as good a reason to convince her to stay as any.  
  
"I am afraid you will not find me a worthy adversary for my forte is archery," she replied sweetly.  
  
"As is mine, therefore is it not natural that we both help each other improve our other skills?" he improvised wildly.  
  
"If you insist, Legolas. Would you care for the sword or the knives?" she asked, reaching for her weapons.  
  
"I believe the knives would be the wiser choice, for I can always persuade Aragorn to spar with me with the sword," he replied, before silently adding and there is more contact between opponents with the knives as he drew out his own knives. "Shall we begin?"  
  
The fight that ensued was close, although Legolas knew he could win it if he were to try. Larien flicked one of his knives onto the ground, which he rapidly recovered, only to face the onslaught of her renewed attack. He could feel his blood pounding in his ears, although he could not be sure whether it was due to the exertion, or the sight of Larien, flushed and with a determined look on her face, trying to defeat him. He knew then that this was no helpless maiden but one with passion and courage, and he longed even more to become closer to her. In a quick, impatient move he had her on the floor with his own knives at her neck in a victorious stance.  
  
"I believe you would be dead now, had I not been a mere training partner," he smiled as he sheathed his knives, knowing that he had proven his point.  
  
"I believe," she began as her knees suddenly made contact with the backs of his knees, causing them to buckle and fall on top of her, "that you would be orc meat, had you been as smug on the battlefield!" He stared into her eyes, caught off guard by the suddenness of their closeness. "I do believe you are correct, for I am unbearably smug when I win," he whispered in return. His hand rose to stroke her face almost unbidden, as he struggled to control the need to feel her skin against his. Her eyes widened nervously.  
  
"You fear me, Larien?" She did not answer, instead looked back into his eyes. He searched her face, his eyes lingering on her soft, inviting lips, and before he knew it, he was leaning into her, needing to feel her breath on him, her lips on his own. As their lips touched, Legolas felt an as yet unknown emotion surge through him before she suddenly wriggled from under him.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing?" she demanded. She stood above him, an imposing figure with her hair flying round her face, clutching her knives menacingly. Confusion enveloped him as he rapidly replayed the events of the past few minutes in his head. Had he misunderstood her friendship, or was there something deeper? She did not wait for him to explain, turning and running through the woods, her hair streaming behind her.  
  
Legolas sat in his same position for some moments before hearing someone approach from the opposite direction. He raised his head in time to see Haldir approaching him at a run.  
  
"I heard fighting. Is there something wrong, your highness?" he asked only slightly breathlessly.  
  
"No, Haldir, all is well. I was simply sparring with Larien." There was a pause as Legolas collected his thoughts.  
  
"Is there something else?" Haldir asked, breaking into his thoughts.  
  
"Haldir, you know Larien well. I need advice as to how to pursue her." Legolas watched as Haldir stiffened perceptibly. "I trust you do not object to my attraction to your sister?" he added as an afterthought.  
  
"What are your intentions towards Larien?" Haldir snapped.  
  
"You must admit she is desirable. Her beauty is no less than that of the fairest of elves, and yet she chooses to fight among the warriors of your people clad in unbecoming tunics. She has the strength of will and temperament, yet it does not mar her gentle personality, instead adding a thread of steel to her good nature. Haldir, I believe I am falling in love with her. See me not as the one to take her from your side, but as a brother who wishes to love and cherish your sister." Legolas paused as he looked upon Haldir, searching his face to see how the larger elf was taking his heartfelt admission. Haldir's face was expressionless, only his eyes betraying what he was feeling. They seemed to be spitting fire as he stood still as stone, looking down on him. "I do not wish to cause you any offence, nor do I wish to dishonour Larien or your family, which is why I ask for your permission to continue courting her. Do I have your blessing?"  
  
"You do not," came Haldir's reply with barely suppressed fury. Legolas furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"Believe me, Haldir, I do not mean any harm. If you believe I shall leave Larien for another pretty face once I leave Lothlórien, you are mistaken. Larien has captured my heart and I will forever remain faithful to her." Legolas paused to see what effect this was having on Haldir's mood. The elf remained still, the fury in his grey eyes not diminished in any way. Legolas continued. "Certainly there is a possibility that I shall not survive this quest, but the knowledge that Larien is awaiting me will give me increased incentive to avoid death for longer." Still he remained silent as Legolas continued, determined to alleviate all Haldir's fears. "I understand you may want to save Larien the heartache should I die in battle, but surely she has the right to know I would give my heart to her, and in doing so, give her the choice of giving hers to me." Legolas waited patiently, having said all he needed to say, before Haldir finally moved. It was almost imperceptibly at first, as his sword arm rose almost of its own volition, before it lowered once more.  
  
"I will say this, and I suggest you listen very carefully, your highness, for I shall only say it the once," Haldir whispered slowly as he glared down at the prince. "If I ever see you talking to Larien, looking at Larien, or anywhere near Larien, I shall personally throw you out of Lothlórien myself and leave you at the mercy of the orcs. I would rather lose my status as marchwarden and be evicted from my home than have you breathe the same air as Larien," he finished as his steely eyes bored into the young prince's face. "Have I made myself clear, your highness?"  
  
"Perfectly, Haldir," he replied somewhat awed by the older elf's presence and strength of character. His mind went blank as he attempted, and failed to outstare the legendary marchwarden. "I must return to my companions," he finally stammered as he turned and disappeared into the woods, wondering what it was about the elf that inspired such terror into him. Legolas strode lightly towards the fellowship, kicking himself mentally for having crumbled so easily under Haldir's penetrating stare. He certainly had no intention of halting his pursuit of Larien, but he needed more information about her and her brothers before attempting to get close to her once again.  
  
* * *  
  
Haldir was striding through the woods of Lothlórien, attempting to search for Larien whilst seeming to be taking a stroll among the mallorn trees. Orophin had taken him aside as he came away from his watch and had spoken frankly about his relationship with Larien. Although he would not admit it, Haldir was becoming increasingly irrational and beginning to take out his frustration on others around him. When finally Orophin left him with his thoughts, he came to realise that unless matters were to change, he was in danger of losing his reputation as a just and even-tempered leader. His decision to seek out Larien and confront her with her inexcusable behaviour was the fruit of his contemplation, and the reason behind his late-night stroll.  
  
He was not sure what to expect when he finally found her, or what her reaction would be, and so he was lost in thought when he heard a frantic scuffle close by, followed by arguing voices. He turned and ran towards the source of the noises, knowing it could not be intruders so far into the woods, yet alert nonetheless. As he entered the training grounds, he saw Legolas sprawled on the ground, a surprised expression on his flawless face. He stopped abruptly before addressing him.  
  
"I heard fighting. Is there something wrong, your highness?"  
  
"No, Haldir, all is well. I was simply sparring with Larien." Haldir's gaze intensified as he heard him name the very person he was looking for. He waited for an explanation from Legolas, but Legolas remained silent.  
  
"Is there something else?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Haldir, you know Larien well. I need advice as to how to pursue her." Haldir stiffened at his words. Surely Legolas was not insinuating what he thought. "I trust you do not object to my attraction to your sister?" Legolas continued.  
  
"What are your intentions towards Larien?" Haldir snapped not trusting himself to say anything more, and listening in disbelief as Legolas poured out his heart to him. Haldir's face grew dark as an oblivious Legolas waxed lyrically about his loved one.  
  
"I do not wish to cause you any offence, nor do I wish to dishonour Larien or your family," Legolas finally came to the end of his adoring speech, "which is why I ask for your permission to continue courting her. Do I have your blessing?" Haldir could barely suppress his fury as he watched the light in Legolas' eyes as the young elf thought about Larien. How dare the little upstart make his intentions known to Larien? Or to anyone else for that matter? How dare he believe that Larien would fall for his attentions? The elfling had stars before his eyes.  
  
"You do not," Haldir managed to utter through clenched teeth, aware of the repercussions were he to strike the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas' brow furrowed in confusion before he continued with his explanations and reasons as to why he should be allowed to court Larien. Finally Legolas fell silent, apparently having finished his plea for Haldir's approval. Haldir watched Legolas with barely concealed fury as the young prince waited for an answer. Haldir fought with the almost uncontrollable desire to challenge the royal elfling. His sword arm rose for the hilt of his sword begging for permission to strike down the impudent elf in front of him, before he fought back the almost irrepressible urge and lowered it once again to his side. He swallowed some of his rage and carefully formed the words intended to ensure Legolas kept his distance from Larien.  
  
"I will say this, and I suggest you listen very carefully, your highness, for I shall only say it the once. If I ever see you talking to Larien, looking at Larien, or anywhere near Larien, I shall personally throw you out of Lothlórien myself and leave you at the mercy of the orcs. I would rather lose my status as marchwarden and be evicted from my home than have you breathe the same air as Larien," he told the young prince who looked back at him with wide, surprised eyes. "Have I made myself clear, your highness?"  
  
"Perfectly, Haldir," came the measured reply as Haldir held his stare long enough to make him uncomfortable. "I must return to my companions," Legolas finally stammered as he turned and disappeared into the woods, leaving Haldir in no doubt as to whom had emerged the victor during their encounter. Larien and himself may be experiencing a turbulent glitch in their relationship, but there was no way he was going to allow the haughty and egotistical Prince Legolas to come close to her.  
  
* * *  
  
Ilúvien - I take your point. I can understand why you feel that way about Larien in particular, although in my (and her!) defence, I must add that this IS her first relationship, and how many of us get our first relationship right? But I will address her attitude in coming chapters, and, yes, possibly slap them both a little too! :oD  
  
Auror198 - Hmm, interesting point. So you don't think she's actually in love with Haldir? I refer you to the points I made to Ilúvien. I can understand why you both feel that way, but I'm hoping to convince you both otherwise! Larien's a bit on the young side, and maybe THAT'S what makes her not such a good match for Haldir, but she does love him.  
  
Nika-Chan - If you love Haldir jealous, you'll have loved this chapter and the next couple too! ;o)  
  
Nethene Khthon - Feeding Haldir obsessions has become my calling ;o) Glad you like it. I'm not sure I understand what you mean by "more than a one time gig" though. You mean have things occurring throughout the day? The only reason I have had to confine the action to the evening is because they're at work all day, usually alone, so nothing can happen. Plus, I wouldn't jeopardise the safety of Lothlórien by distracting a warden!! :o)  
  
Stardust - Larien is pitifully inexperienced, I'm afraid, hence her innocence and mistakes in her relationship. But she learns fast, I can tell you! ;o)  
  
TigerLily713 - Thanks! I know I've delayed a bit with this chapter, but it's a long one, so I think I've made up for it!  
  
Val :oP - *wide grin* Fabulous story?? Thanks! I've got the feeling you're only one of many who'd like to spank Haldir though, but in return for that fabulous compliment, I'll put you at the front of the queue! :oD  
  
Tap-dancing Hobbit - Hmm, Orlando with dark hair and blond eyebrows, now that WOULD be seriously unsexy! I won't even mention the possibility of having Legolas have dark hair, cos I just know I'll be inundated with death threats! ;o)  
  
Lady of Legolas - Don't worry, if Legolas tries anything else on, Haldir will soon put a stop to his flirting. Probably to the despair of all the Legolas-luvers in ME!  
  
sokochan - Poor Legolas still hasn't cottoned on to the fact that Larien may already be in a relationship with another, the silly elf! Don't worry though, Haldir will sort him out. Whether it'll be by force or not is something I'm not willing to tell yet! ;o)  
  
Rayvin813 - D'you know, in those pics of Pirates of the Caribbean, I'm having trouble focusing solely on Orli! Johnny Depp looks damn good in that long hair and open shirt!! :oD They kinda look a little alike, don't you think?  
  
American Elf - I'm updating, I'm updating!! And thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
  
lausie - I WAS going to leave the question of the meeting with Galadriel up in the air, but you've given me a fantastic idea as to how to use it in the fic! So therefore, I can't tell you what that was all about! :oD  
  
gAmBiT - You've changed your penname!! You lucky thing, having time off school! Obviously not so good for the SARS victims, but if they insist on closing the schools, why not take advantage of the time, right?! And what better way than to read and review this fic, right?! :oD THANK YOU, you crazy chick!  
  
JadeGoddess - Lol, I WAS joking! :oP I like your insights, they put an element of doubt into the reader! As for Haldir lightening up, do you really want that? Wouldn't that be a departure from the moody, silent, passionate elf we know and love?  
  
padawan_jinx - Oh dear, and to think that Larien STILL refuses to listen to you telling her to figure it out! There's just no helping some people, is there?! ;o) 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: OK, I've managed to appropriate a net, a shovel and a stash of black market lembas. Gonna dig a hole, put the lembas at the bottom and lure the elves into my trap . . . they WILL be mine one of these days . . . BWAHAHAHAA!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The sun was just rising over the horizon as Larien sat at her post, her mind wandering over the events of the previous night. She had told no one what had passed between Legolas and herself, instead letting it play over and over again inside her head. Despite warnings from Orophin, she had refused to believe that Legolas was attracted to her, and this had left her defenceless when he tried to kiss her. No matter how many times she thought about it, or how she tried to justify it, she could not regret her actions. She had to admit that Legolas had the knack of bringing a smile to her face when troubles with Haldir brought her down, but it was only as a friend that she liked him, and she would never have encouraged him had she known his true feelings.  
  
Larien frowned as she recalled the time Legolas and herself had spent together. Had she given him any signs that she was interested in him? She hoped not, for it was truly not the way she felt about him. She could see Legolas' large blue eyes clearly if she brought his face to her mind, but as she recalled Haldir's strong, handsome face and gentle eyes, she felt a rush of emotion that Legolas had never inspired in her.  
  
"Larien." A male voice broke her out of her reverie and she snapped open her eyes to see the very face she had been imagining. "I assume you have developed the power to see through your eyelids, or else why would you have them closed during your watch?" Haldir asked dryly.  
  
"I did not hear your approach, Haldir," she replied, flustered that she had been caught off guard, but also relieved to see it was not Legolas again.  
  
"Is all well?" he asked in a brisk, professional tone.  
  
"There have been no sightings along the northern border," she answered just as professionally, before continuing. "Haldir, have you a moment? I must talk with you." Haldir turned to face her abruptly.  
  
"Not only do you disregard your job by not keeping your eyes on the borders, you also want to keep me from my tasks?" he asked scornfully.  
  
"I shall return to watching the northern borders immediately, but I must talk to you. It will not take long," she pleaded. Haldir pressed his lips together as he scanned the horizon before speaking.  
  
"I was searching for you last night," he told her, keeping his eyes on the horizon. Larien felt her heart jump inside her chest.  
  
"I . . . did not want to be found," she told him.  
  
"Of that I have no doubt," he replied, before continuing quickly. "Larien, I cannot continue in this way. Your presence in my life is having a detrimental effect on my work." Larien felt an unfamiliar rush of panic sweep through her. Even in the presence of orcs and death, she had never felt such fear. Surely this did not mean he wanted to finish their relationship? "My own brothers have noticed this negative effect."  
  
"It is about this that I wish to speak to you," she interrupted before Haldir raised a hand and silenced her.  
  
"Let me speak. My position as marchwarden had been sufficiently jeopardised, when I heard whispers that that prince was courting my maiden," he spat hatefully. "Tell me, how can I allow this state of affairs to continue?"  
  
"Courting?" Larien asked incredulously. "I do not know how these rumours have spread, but they do not speak the truth."  
  
"In that case, would you care to explain what you were doing with him yesterday eve?" he challenged, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Sudden realisation flooded through Larien as she realise what Haldir was referring to. "I see you hesitate and flush, instead of explaining yourself. Perhaps that is the only response I need," he replied in a carefully controlled monotone as he made to walk away.  
  
"Haldir, wait!" she called him back desperately. "It is not as you imagine, although I do have a confession to make that I fear you will not like," she continued with a tremble in her voice. Haldir finally turned to face her, suspicion evident in his eyes. "Legolas tried to kiss me last night." Haldir remained silent as he stared at her. Larien began to babble. "Last night I was with Aragorn. We spoke for a while among the rest of the fellowship and then went for a walk in the woods. Then I left him and returned to my telain. I changed and made my way to the training grounds." She paused, desperately wanting to tell him what had occurred there in more detail, but anxiety stayed her tongue. "I wanted to be alone, but Legolas was already there."  
  
"And of course, he did not leave," Haldir snorted.  
  
"I wanted to leave, but Legolas suggested we train together." Haldir snorted disbelievingly once more. "We trained together, and then he tried to kiss me. Haldir was once again scanning the horizon, having turned his back to her so she could not see his reaction to her words. She felt a lump form in her throat as the tears came rushing to her eyes. How was it that through her love for Haldir she could feel such pain? Aragorn's words flew to her mind.  
  
"Haldir, I am sorry," she managed to articulate through the constriction in her throat. She raised her hands to his back, trying to soothe away the effect of her words, but he was immobile. The tears were now threatening to flow, her efforts to stem them seeming fruitless. "Will you not speak to me?" She moved round to stand in front of him, but his eyes were firmly fixed on an area just above her head, his arms rigid at his sides. She raised her hand to stroke his face gently, wanting to commit the sight, smell and feel of him to memory, knowing that she had lost him now.  
  
"The prince wants you," he said, not moving a muscle. She nodded before hanging her head in defeat. Haldir did not want her any more.  
  
"I tried to make Legolas understand that I was not interested, and was completely in love with you, but words failed me, and for that I curse myself."  
  
"The prince wants you, but you say you love me." Larien's legs were trembling, and not far from buckling as she squeezed her eyes tightly, wishing the prince from Mirkwood had never set foot in the forest. She realised she was gripping Haldir's tunic tightly in order to prevent herself from falling to the ground. Her fingers slowly uncurled themselves as she forced herself to let him go, both physically and emotionally, and she stumbled. Before she hit the ground however, she felt the familiar grip of Haldir's hands on her arms as he held her up.  
  
"You would choose me over the prince of Mirkwood?" he asked her softly. "You would deny the riches and lavish lifestyle he could offer you for the harshness of the warden's life?" By this time, they were both sitting on the ground, Haldir gripping her arms tightly to prevent her from slumping over.  
  
"You are the one I love," she whispered, exhausted now from her emotional release, wanting to just lie down and sleep for days in order to block out the pain.  
  
"Larien," he whispered as he took her into his arms and clung to her. Confused though she was about his reactions, she melted into his arms gratefully. "Forgive me. I should not have listened to the rumours. I should have known the sentiments sprang only from the prince's side." He pressed an urgent kiss on her forehead and wiped away a tear from her cheek as she broke down sobbing. "Everything will be well now. Nothing will keep us apart again," he whispered against her hair.  
  
* * *  
  
What on middle earth got into Haldir? I do understand the intensity of family feelings, but surely his reaction to my courting his sister is a little over-zealous. There is no doubt that he has oft been asked for Larien's hand, and perhaps that is the reason behind his reluctance this time, but surely Haldir should be able to distinguish between those who want her on their arm for the status, and those who truly have feelings for her. There will come a day when he will have to let her go, and although I am a warrior and not the best of matches for a lady, I have the means to make her happy. Perhaps he is afraid I shall take her away to Mirkwood and he will not see her again.  
  
It is obvious that Haldir is having problems letting go of his young sister, but I cannot let that stand in the way of our happiness. Larien enjoys my company and it is only a matter of time before she sees my intentions are sincere. Haldir will have to either give Larien away gracefully, or fight me for her. Either way, I am confident I shall win the fair maiden's hand, but I shall certainly not yield her without a battle.   
  
* * *  
  
Calandrea & Lady of Legolas - I think you should read chapter 10 again. It's meant to have repeated paragraphs, although if you look carefully, I've never repeated myself word for word unless it's one of the characters saying something. It does actually work, I promise!  
  
Auror198 - Your wish is my command . . . actually, I was going this way already, but that doesn't mean Haldir and Legolas won't get into another spat! I just can't resist causing Haldir tension :o| Bad me, naughty me.  
  
Nethene Khthon - Haldir's facial tick, ROFL! I could so see that too! You can just see Legolas strolling into the rabid tiger's den (can tigers be rabid?) and petting the tiger, not realising that it's foaming at the mouth! Could he BE any more blinded?  
  
blahblah - I just wanted to get the 3-way POV up before concentrating on the rest of the story, but I promise I'll try to update a little more regularly. I'm hitting a bit of a writer's block, but hopefully it's cleared up a bit.  
  
gAmBiT - :oD Thank you! Well, here's the next chapter as promised. It really sucks when you get homework despite not being at school, doesn't it?  
  
lausie - :oD You like?  
  
Tap-dancing Hobbit - So you wouldn't like it then if Haldir beat Legolas up, I take it? No don't worry, that won't happen as such. I mean, think about it. If you pitch Haldir against Legolas, who do you reckon would win? ;o)  
  
padawan_jinx - I can guarantee that things will become clearer as the fic progresses. :o) As for Haldir being the dominating male . . . *shudders* yeah baby!  
  
JadeGoddess - Cos he's a silly sausage who is only focused on the fact that Legolas is after his woman! He just doesn't look for the reason why he's pursuing her so blatantly! Someone should tell them both . . . oh, hang on, that's MY job!  
  
Arien - *breathless* I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Phew, here you go :o)  
  
Iluvien - *blushes* You saw through my scam. OK, so it's the same scene, but dammit, it's many words and it took me a while! Legolas and Haldir have got a weird "not listening to each other" thing going on. They hear what they want, and then get all worked up about it. They're males, they can't help it! But I figured that Legolas has had enough authors depicting him as the invincible one, and it's fun overturning pre-conceptions! :oD  
  
American Elf - No, thank YOU! Stupid Leggy is an understatement!  
  
Stardust - So glad you liked that Haldir - Legolas scene. It was my favourite too.  
  
Name - LOL, another Haldir supporter, Woohoo!  
  
Cyberwing - Thanks.  
  
Earwen of Alqualonde - Thanks, here you go!  
  
The Last Duchess - Thank you! And, yeah I accept that Legolas with anything but blond hair would be a little hard to believe given Tolkien's clues. I stand corrected about the fair hair/dark eyebrows phenomenon. Maybe it's because I KNOW Orlando Bloom has a completely different hair colour to the film Legolas that it seems so irritating to me. Loved your fic by the way. Longing to see Thrimalia work it out for herself. Which uni are you at?  
  
corrina - Yay! Larien told Haldir! It's the least she could do, after all! Thanks, I think I usually get better at it, the further along the storyline I go!  
  
soul - LOL, well, it would certainly speed Legolas' journey to Mordor!  
  
Iluvenis - So basically, you'll be happy whomever Larien ends up with? ;o) You're now on my mailing list.  
  
* * * *  
  
Actually, on a more general note, I'd be quite interested in knowing the answer to this theoretical question. If I WAS to pitch Legolas and Haldir against each other, who do you guys think would win? This is research, people, help me out here! :oD I'll give you more chapters if you help me! 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: I'm back! Sorry for the wait. The next few chapters will hopefully continue to come along regularly too. I've made this chapter a little longer than I normally would, in the hope that it will go some way towards making up for the extended break!  
  
Disclaimer: Larien + plot = mine. All the rest = not mine.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Larien spent the rest of her watch scanning the horizon as thoughts of Haldir flitted across her mind, making her smile. As she gazed at the trees and woodland around her, she also found her thoughts being drawn with greater frequency to her initial meeting with Galadriel and the vision she had seen in her mirror. Only once in her life had she looked into the mirror, and the experience remained etched clearly in her mind.  
  
One vision in particular remained seared into her memory still. Initially, she had thought it had been a scene from the past, she had thought the mirror was showing her the death of her parents as she had seen a battle on the outskirts of Lothlórien. The mallorns were black and dripping with blood, the bodies of the Galadhrim were strewn around her. The body at her feet was face down in the earth, speared with several black orc arrows. His fair hair was lying like a halo around his head, also discoloured by the dark red colour of blood. It was only then that she realised the vision was concerning events that had not yet come to pass, for she saw herself leaning over this dead elf.  
  
There was also another elf with her, talking to her, but she could not make out his face or his voice through the roar of the battle cries and screams of the fallen. There the vision had ended, but the empty, cold feeling in the pit of her stomach had remained with her.  
  
A familiar voice in her head shook her out of her reverie. **You are ready now, child, but have you the courage to look once again into the mirror? ** She shook her head, wondering if she was ever going to get used to hearing the Lady's voice in her head, before feeling the twist in her stomach at the thought of reliving the vision.  
  
* * *  
  
She stood at the threshold of the large clearing housing Galadriel's mirror. Throughout her long walk she had been swallowing back the fear that kept threatening to engulf her, making her run sobbing in the opposite direction. She had to find the courage from somewhere. She was not certain she wanted to continue this vision, but the Lady had told her she was ready, so she steeled herself and stepped into the open.  
  
Galadriel was in the clearing with her back to Larien, her golden hair falling around her shoulders as she dipped the silver jug into the water.  
  
"I am glad you found it within yourself to face this challenge." Larien was speechless for she found that her mouth had dried. She watched silently as Galadriel turned slowly and poured the water into the mirror. "Have faith, Larien. You are ready to see what the mirror has to show you." Larien nodded as she stepped hesitantly towards the bowl of water. The ripples slowly diverged and stilled as all was silent around her. She took a breath and leaned over to gaze into the silver surface. Almost immediately, the surface of the water darkened as the vision began again.  
  
There was a flurry of activity as her eyes slowly focused on the people on the battleground. She could see herself clearly now, and could see and hear the sickening sounds of orc arrows thudding into the elves around her, watching them fall around her like leaves in autumn. She saw the fair- haired elf next to her fall to the ground and watched herself as she leaned over him, trying to help him up. Another elf grabbed her shoulder as he pulled her away, and she turned, screaming something at him, a look of terror and desperation on her face. This had been the extent of her earlier vision, but this time, the vision continued and became clearer.  
  
Rúmil's face came into focus as he tried to pull her away from the dead elf at her feet. She turned once again to drag the dead elf's body up, and managed to roll him over, the blood-soaked hair slapping wetly onto his face. Larien was unable to tear her eyes away from the mirror, as she watched herself wipe the bloody hair away from his face, streaking the elf's red blood onto her hands. As the dirt was smeared off his features, Larien's body grew cold and a scream caught in her throat. There in front of her lay Haldir's dead body.  
  
She continued watching herself in horror as Rúmil dragged her away from Haldir's lifeless body, yelling in her ear over the noise of the ongoing battle. "You are marchwarden now. You must command the troops." The voice reverberated around her skull as she assimilated the enormity of the vision in front of her. She pushed herself away from the mirror in terror and stared up at Galadriel.  
  
"Why was I shown this?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"You will find out in your own time, Larien. Since your birth, I have known that you are meant to carry a great responsibility, but only time will tell how you will handle it."  
  
"But this cannot be so. If Haldir were to fall, Rúmil or Orophin would take command."  
  
"Remember, the mirror is dangerous as a guide of deeds. Some of the things it shows may never come to be if those that behold the visions turn aside from their paths to prevent them."  
  
"How can I prevent Haldir from being slaughtered in battle?" Larien asked urgently.  
  
"It may be that you cannot. Your fate may be to lead the Galadhrim, but as Haldir refuses to leave his beloved Lothlórien and pass over the seas, this may be the only way you will achieve your fate."  
  
"I do not want to lead the Galadhrim if Haldir is not with me," she whispered.  
  
"Many do not enjoy the circumstances of their promotion, but if it must be so, you must be strong enough to accept it with dignity." There was a pause as Larien tried to assimilate this information. "Larien, the future is never written in stone," she continued before adding in a low voice, "You may be able to change its course by your actions, but even I cannot see how you could prevent Haldir from going into battle to defend his home."  
  
* * *  
  
Haldir fixed his brother with a steely stare. It had been several days since his encounter with Legolas, but it was becoming plainly obvious that the young prince had not taken his warning seriously.  
  
"I would not stir up trouble in this manner, but you would find out about Legolas' intentions eventually, Haldir," Rúmil told him concernedly.  
  
"You did well, brother," Haldir stated coldly, his eyes fixed menacingly on a distant but invisible point. Rúmil placed a gentle hand on Haldir's arm.  
  
"Haldir, I told you so that you would be warned. Do not seek him out. There is no sense in picking a fight with the King of Mirkwood's son."  
  
"Some would say it is he who has rashly picked a fight with the marchwarden of Lórien," he replied. "If the prince's pretty head does not house the brains necessary for a leader of elves, then I cannot be faulted for teaching him a lesson."  
  
"Haldir," said Rúmil sternly, further risking his wrath. "Do not be led solely by your heart, for it will only get you into trouble. Larien will not thank you for it, and the Lord and Lady will not stand for it." Haldir paused, somewhat surprised by his gentle brother's scolding tone of voice.  
  
"I thank you for bringing me this news, Rúmil, and do not worry, for I shall not enter into any course of action without evaluating the consequences," he replied somewhat stiffly, before murmuring "as I have always done." Rúmil looked into Haldir's eyes for a second and nodded, content that he would do as he said. "Am I allowed to leave now and continue with my duty to the Galadhrim?" Haldir asked with a sarcastic glint in his eye.  
  
"I would not dare impede your departure," Rúmil replied cheekily as Haldir strode off.  
* * *  
  
A short while later, an irate Haldir was striding through the mallorn trees, his long strides barely making a noise on the woody ground. He had come to the next watch point expecting to find Larien, but instead found another warden. The warden had explained how Larien had been called away and had asked him to take over her watch, but this had simply angered Haldir further.  
  
To any watching eyes, it seemed that Haldir was making his way purposely towards the Company. As marchwarden and leader of the Galadhrim defences, he knew he should not risk a confrontation with the Mirkwood King's son, if only to spare the Lord and Lady the indignity of having to apologise to the Sindarin king and rebuild brides between Lothlórien and Mirkwood, but the elfling prince was pushing his temper to its limit.  
  
In the back of his mind, he knew he was placing Legolas' affair with Larien before the safety and defence of Lothlórien, but he was an elf with a purpose and could not let the matter lie when the prince was so obviously wooing Larien at that moment. In any case, he reasoned that the woods were safe enough for the moment under Rúmil, Orophin and the wardens he had himself trained.  
  
After tracking the prince through the woods at length, he found him back at the Northern fences, talking to Larien's substitute. The fact that Larien was not in the vicinity did not pierce the fog of wrath and confusion in his mind.  
  
"Legolas Thranduillion, draw your weapon and answer the Challenge of Camthalion," he said, his commanding voice shattering the peace in the glen. Legolas' companion sprang round and moved away from him, eyeing him warily, waiting for a reply. The Challenge of Camthalion was very rarely issued, the last incidence having been several hundred years ago, and usually ended with the death of one of the opponents.  
  
Legolas stood up to face Haldir as he collected his thoughts. "It has been long since the Challenge of Camthalion was issued in my land," he replied.  
  
"Nevertheless, it has been issued. Do you accept, or have the Mirkwood elves softened?"  
  
Fire burned in Legolas' eyes at the intended slander. "I accept," he said steadily as he unsheathed his knives confidently. Haldir reached for his own, acknowledging Legolas' choice in weapon. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a crowd gathering to watch the battle: the speed at which news of this kind could spread still surprised him. Soon the cold clash of elven steel was ringing throughout the glen as the two elves tested each other's skill. Both Legolas and Haldir were skilled in the use of elven knives, and both were lethally competitive.  
  
For every slash Legolas performed, Haldir reciprocated with a thrust of his own, each narrowly missing their intended target. The Prince of Mirkwood and the Marchwarden of Lothlórien were concentrating fiercely lest his opponent take advantage of a lax moment, but blood would soon be drawn. The onlookers knew they were watching a Challenge which would no doubt go down in history, and were deathly silent, acknowledging the magnitude of the occasion. Despite the fact that two influential elves in the West were battling to the death, they dared not stop the fight.  
  
* * *  
  
Larien hurried through the mallorns, aware of the time she had taken. She was obliged to answer the Lady's call, but being away from her post always made her nervous. Not bothering to run silently, her light footfall echoed among the trees. Slowly, she became aware that among the comforting sounds of the forest, strange and ominous noises were filtering through. Her step quickened as she identified the source of the battle noises, realising this was a one on one, and thanking the Valar it was not a renewed orc attack.  
  
As she came up to her watch point, she came upon the back of the gathered crowd. Spurred on by her curiosity as to how a fight had broken out at her post, she attempted to push through the crowd of elves, but they remained rooted to the ground, unwilling to give up their vantage positions. She looked around, and spying an overhanging mallorn tree, climbed it swiftly.  
  
The familiar figures in the centre of the crowd slashed and danced around each other, knives flashing in the western sun as a cold dread crept through her body. All her observations quickly slotted into place: the location of the conflict, the reverential hush among the gathered elves, the carefully executed, almost balletic moves. The Challenge of Camthalion was obviously not obsolete, as she had believed.  
  
Both Haldir and Legolas had been injured; Legolas had a deep and gaping wound in his left thigh, his clothes slashed and soaked with his blood, and Haldir had a gash extending from his temple down the side of his face to his cheek. Legolas' injury was impeding his movement to some extent, but the gash on Haldir's face, although relatively superficial, was bleeding into his eyes and obscuring his vision, his blood-drenched locks flicking onto his face as he spun. Although Legolas was younger, more slender and more agile, what Haldir lacked in speed, he made up for with the greater strength and skill. Despite his clouded vision, Haldir had the upper hand and Legolas was beginning to show signs of strain.  
  
Larien restrained herself from crying out their names wildly, knowing both would be momentarily distracted, lethally so. A quiet anger grew within Larien as she watched from the mallorn. She knew as well as any elf in Arda that the Challenge was fatal to one of the opponents, and she was not willing to risk either elf being killed. She crept along a branch carefully. She was not aware of any Challenge in history being prematurely ended, and she did not know the repercussions of this action, but she was determined. When she was almost above the two competitors, she dropped off the branch and into the fray.  
  
A horrified gasp emanated from the gathered crowd as she landed lightly in their midst and unsheathed her own knives, swiftly blocking one of Legolas' thrusts. Using the element of surprise to her advantage, she rid an astonished Legolas of his knives. She turned to confront Haldir, readying her knives should his vision be obscured to the extent of not recognising her, but he stayed his knife, instead pressing her out of his way in order to reach Legolas. He was intent of finishing the battle at hand. Larien returned the move with a block and, dropping her knives, gripped his arms urgently.  
  
"Stop this madness, Haldir. You will both be killed!" Haldir's attention slowly returned to Larien, taking the time to focus on her face. Some of the elves in the crowd had gathered around Legolas and were attempting to tend to his wounds. "Why was the Challenge issued?" she demanded. Haldir swayed almost imperceptibly under Larien's grip, as he blinked slowly, trying in vain to clear his vision. She turned to the group around Legolas and barked an order at them, demanding they take him to the healer. Turning her attention to the crowd of onlookers who were refusing to disperse, anxious to watch the outcome, she used the full extent of her warden rank to return them to their posts.  
  
Once the area had been cleared, she leaned over Haldir, who had dropped to the ground. She wiped the blood off his face silently with her tunic and cleaned his eyes as best she could, as she whispered sadly to him,  
  
"Why Haldir? Not over me, please tell me it was not over me."  
  
* * *  
  
Thank you all for your kind reviews. I hope this chapter has justified all your praise. Just one question, was the fight good enough for you all? 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm hanging my head in shame, really I am. I am so deeply apologetic that I've taken so long. I'm afraid I have been unbelievably busy. I'm directing a play that is being performed in three weeks, acting in another one shortly after that, and starting work on another one for early next year. Glutton for punishment?? Me??  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Aragorn rushed onto the healer's telain, his heavy footfall having been heard from afar.  
  
"Legolas!" he exclaimed anxiously. "I had hoped the message I received was untrue. What have you done?" Legolas raised his head to look at his companion and winced as the healer touched a tender area.  
  
"The Challenge was issued. I could not yield."  
  
"You could not yield? What madness overcame you, my friend? Did you not realise the folly of your actions? Had you been injured, or even worse, killed, in this fight, what would have become of the Company? Did you not stop to think?"  
  
Aragorn paused as he watched the pain crease the elf's delicate features. For the first time since he rushed in, he took in the various wounds and injuries the healers were tending to. The usually flawless skin on his back and sides was superficially, but no doubt painfully, streaked with blood from the glancing slashes inflicted by his opponent's knives, and his right ankle was swelling rapidly where he had fallen on it. Worst of all, his left thigh, now bared under the healer's tending hands, was split open where a thrust had penetrated deeply. Aragorn watched as Legolas writhed under the healer's touch as she bathed and bound it, and proceeded to place her hands over it, murmuring quietly.  
  
"It is fine, Aragorn. It will be healed completely before we set off from Lórien."  
  
"The wounds should heal rapidly now, your Highness. I suggest you remain here until tomorrow, by which time you should feel fit enough to walk," the healer explained. Legolas nodded his understanding as she nodded in satisfaction and left him alone with the ranger. Aragorn approached the injured elf.  
  
"So how did you get yourself into this predicament?" he asked. Legolas turned to him, wincing in pain as he jarred his injuries.  
  
"I have already explained. The marchwarden issued the Challenge of Camthalion, and I accepted."  
  
"What have you done to anger him so?" Aragorn asked, astounded that Haldir had done such a thing.  
  
"Ask me not, for it is a puzzle to me," replied a confused Legolas.  
  
"Did you not ask him?" Aragorn interjected in astonishment. "Surely you do not enter into conflicts without knowing the cause?"  
  
"He gave me no time to ask questions. I recognised the look in his eyes, and you do not argue details with an elf in that state." Aragorn sighed in frustration as he shook his head.  
  
"I take it the Challenge was suspended, for I have heard no news of the death of Haldir." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Larien halted it against his will."  
  
"I might have guessed. That elf has too much fearlessness in her. Especially when it comes to her mate," he stated shortly. A choking sound from Legolas made him turn, and he watched as the elf's normally pale skin bleached further, his eyes staring out at the ranger. "Legolas, are you all right? You look unwell. Shall I call the healer?" he asked in concern as he made to rise. Legolas' hand snaked out and gripped his arm forcefully.  
  
"No, I must speak with you alone," he spoke hoarsely. Aragorn sat down once again clumsily and waited while Legolas cleared his throat and swallowed several times. Finally, he raised his eyes to meet Aragorn's. Aragorn recoiled from the emotion he saw within the elf's deep blue eyes.  
  
"I am afraid I have made a very grave error," he finally confessed. Aragorn's brow creased as he attempted to understand the folly Legolas could have committed in order to make him feel so wretched. "Are Haldir and Larien not siblings?" Aragorn laughed out loud despite the look on Legolas' face.  
  
"Siblings? Legolas, do you jest? It would be the bane of Haldir's life were he Larien's brother by blood! Larien was adopted by his parents when her own were killed in an orc raid. They were brought up together and she regards Rúmil and Orophin as her brothers, but for Haldir, she has a different love," he returned with a wink.  
  
Aragorn sobered up rapidly as he saw the look on Legolas' face. "What have you done?" he asked heavily. Legolas dropped his head onto his chest. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke once again.  
  
"The Challenge of Camthalion was well issued." Aragorn maintained his silence, knowing more was yet to come. "Aragorn, the sooner we leave Lothlórien, the better it would be for all involved."  
  
"We can only leave when the Lord and Lady decide is best. What is it you have to escape from?" There was a silence as suddenly, realisation crossed Aragorn's face. "No, Legolas, do not tell me you have feelings for Larien?" Legolas' forlorn and hesitant nod was all the response he needed.  
  
* * *  
  
"I do not understand why you refuse to let me call the healers at least," Larien sighed yet again as she bathed Haldir's wounds gently. "I could call Tarí. I'm sure she'd understand your reluctance to be taken to the healer's telain." Haldir shook his head again.  
  
"Tarí will be spending her time with Orophin. She would not appreciate you calling her to tend to me. Anyway, you are doing well."  
  
"Rubbish," Larien answered briskly. "You just do not want to be seen at the healer's with wounds inflicted by a Mirkwood prince." Haldir pursed his lips, biting back a hurried denial, knowing Larien would not be taken in by it.  
  
Upon returning to Haldir's telain, Larien had found that the wound on his face was the least of his worries. Legolas was not unskilled with the elven knives and Haldir had accumulated various other wounds, not as visible as the one on his face. On his left side, his tunic had been torn and the knives had cut a deep wound along his ribs; his right calf was developing a dark bruise where Legolas had caught a glancing blow with his foot; and his right shoulder was immobile with pain. It had been wrenched around when he managed to pierce Legolas' leg with his knife and Larien had been worried the shoulder was dislocated, but the little she knew relieved her it was simply injured.  
  
"I cannot guarantee your face will not scar," Larien stated, hoping to appeal to Haldir's vanity, but still the marchwarden remained steadfast. He bit his lip as Larien attempted to bathe the wound in his side, swallowing down the cry of pain. Not only did he think it unbecoming of the marchwarden of Lothlórien, he did not want Larien to call the healers either.  
  
Larien noted the disguised looks of pain flitting across Haldir's face as her vision of a bloodied, dead Haldir imprinted itself in her mind once again. She was unsure whether she should tell Haldir of her vision. She had hoped he would be warned by it and stay away from trouble, but she knew the truth was he would not care as long as his home was in danger. Her only other option, as she saw it, was to change the future by avoiding her assignment as marchwarden at Haldir's death.  
  
"Haldir," she started hesitantly. "Are the warden leaders going to be reassigned this year as usual?"  
  
"Of course. Too many leaders have died this past year, leaving several patrols undermanned."  
  
"Surely, with the presence of the Fellowship it would be better postponed."  
  
"Certainly not. The Dark Lord rises again in Mordor, and orc raids are becoming more common now than they have ever been. It is now that we need to be fully alert and prepared for whatever may arise."  
  
"So the annual warden trials are to be held as usual?"  
  
"Nothing should change. Instead we should be increasingly on our guard." Larien pondered this as she bound the various wounds, knowing he spoke the truth. "You should be pleased, Larien, for I believe this year you cannot be ignored for a leadership position."  
  
Larien's heart dropped as Haldir confirmed her worst fears. If she was promoted to a position of leader, her vision was being further confirmed. "Surely not, Haldir. I am not strong enough, nor am I experienced enough."  
  
Haldir turned to stare at her questioningly. "This is not the Larien I have fought against for so long. The same elf maiden who insisted she was as good as any male, if not better." Larien shrugged.  
  
"Things do change, Haldir, even if it were better that they should not."  
  
"Nevertheless, I have seen from your past performance on the Northern fences, that you are worthy of such a position, as have others. You cannot fail to do well in this year's trials."  
  
** Circumstances change** Larien thought to herself. ** You will have to watch me fail every task this year. I cannot risk being promoted.**  
  
* * *  
  
I know it's a bit on the short side, but I'm hoping to add to it shortly. Thanks to all my reviewers for supporting me, (and bugging me mercilessly. You know who you are!) I will definitely finish this story at some point- I won't let you down, so keep those reviews coming! 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I know, I know, it's been ages since I last updated, but I really can't go any faster. At the moment, I'm stealing spare moments from every day in order to put the next chapter together. Let me assure you all once again though, that I will not leave this fic unfinished. It's all mapped out in my mind, I just have to find the time to put it all down.  
  
Disclaimer: Larien mine, rest belong to Tolkien.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"I have grave fears for the safety of Lorien, my Lord."  
  
"Yes, there have been too many casualties these past months. Your patrols must feel the strain."  
  
"They do, my Lord. Something must be done urgently. There is no time to lose."  
  
"I agree. The trials must be brought forward." There was a pause in the conversation. Celeborn looked into Haldir's worried face. "You do not agree?"  
  
"There is a great need for urgency. I am not certain our patrols will hold out during the next orc attack."  
  
"What do you propose, Haldir?"  
  
"I know it is tradition to hold the trials before appointing the new leaders, but this is a unique case. We need leaders now. We have to protect our borders, but I do not believe we have the time to go through trials." Celeborn glanced sidelong at his wife, but Galadriel remained impassive.  
  
"Do you have any thoughts as to who might be appropriate for these positions?"  
  
"I do. I can have a shortlist put together incorporating field experience and training ready for your approval by morning." Celeborn waved his hand.  
  
"If you believe you can select suitable leaders without the need to hold trials this year, then you must go ahead and appoint those whom you see fit. I have complete faith in your decision." He hesitated, looking closely at Haldir. "That wound on your face, will you not have a healer tend to it?" **  
  
"Thank you, my Lord," Haldir replied, lowering his head respectfully. As the marchwarden left the telain, Celeborn turned to his wife.  
  
"You were very quiet this evening, my dear." She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You know I never interfere with matters of security, but I must admit to a certain curiosity as to how things will develop between Haldir and Larien."  
  
"How does this affect Larien?" he asked, intrigued.  
  
"Their fates are more powerfully intertwined than I had first realised," she replied. "I know there is an event that Larien wishes to change, but even I do not know how she will achieve this. This latest development is sure to be an obstacle in her path."  
  
* * *  
  
"Legolas, you cannot just walk out of the healers'!" Aragorn cried, following the elf worriedly as he limped away.  
  
"Give me one good reason," Legolas muttered under his breath, his composure abandoning him as it had been doing for the past few days.  
  
"You must rest, heal completely before we continue." Legolas did not pause his lopsided walk. "You will only be a hindrance, Legolas. We need you fully fit or not at all!" Aragorn watched as the proud elf's back stiffened and his strides slowed, pausing a moment, before continuing once again without turning back. Aragorn's barbed comment had been intended to hit Legolas where it hurt, and they both knew it.  
  
"What would you suggest I do?" Legolas asked as Aragorn caught up with him once again. "Remain there, waiting for Haldir to come to me, anticipating that moment of humiliation? That I cannot do, my friend. I must stay away, and as soon as the Lord and Lady give us leave, we must depart."  
  
"Will you at least rest?" the ranger insisted. "The healer insisted you must give the wounds time to heal."  
  
"Indeed, Prince. Do you spurn our healers? Do you have such little faith in the Galadhrim's simple techniques?" came a voice from overhead.  
  
"Haldir!" Aragorn exclaimed. "By the Valar, I swear I shall never get used to your people's habit of travelling along the treetops." Haldir's eyes bored into Legolas, not allowing the prince to avoid his eyes.  
  
"I have business with the Prince of Mirkwood," he stated, not shifting his glare. "I respectfully ask you leave us alone, Aragorn." The ranger shot Legolas an apologetic look as he left the scene reluctantly.  
  
"I know your business with me, Haldir, and I beg leave to speak first," Legolas began. With an almost imperceptible nod, Haldir acquiesced. Legolas continued, desperately trying to maintain his calm, collected manner. "I must beg forgiveness for my attentions to the lady Larien. I did not know she was betrothed to another, and was under the impression that your brothers and yourself were her brothers. Never would I have wronged you by blatantly pursuing your partner. If at all possible, I hope we can avoid the breaking down of relations between Lothlórien and Mirkwood, as it was never my intention to dishonour the Galadhrim in any way. Too long have I listened enraptured to songs of Lorien and Nimrodel..." Haldir abruptly held up a hand, stopping Legolas in mid flow.  
  
Prince Legolas," he murmured. "You are babbling." Legolas collected himself once again.  
  
"I shall not approach Larien again, and I understand if you must keep me under guard, although I would most regret not experiencing more of your beautiful home." Legolas fell silent as Haldir pondered the situation.  
  
"You will be placed under guard, but you will be under guard at the healers' until they give their permission for you to depart. When this is so, you are free to wander wherever you wish within Lothlórien. I would not want you to return to your father speaking harshly of our hospitality. But I trust you can understand my reluctance to give you leave to visit Larien unaccompanied." Legolas stared nonplussed at Haldir.  
  
"All too well," he murmured in reply. "I thank you for your compassion, Haldir. I shall not approach Larien again. You have my word." He watched in surprise as the smallest of smiles crept across Haldir's stern features.  
  
"I am glad we have this matter cleared between us," Haldir told him as he clasped Legolas' shoulder, intending to support him. "Come, I will accompany you to the healers." As they walked away together, Haldir spoke again. "Incidentally, if it interests your highness, it would be an honour to have you attend our warden assembly. The protection of our home is our priority, and the appointment of new leaders is an important event in our woods." Legolas smiled.  
  
"The honour will be mine."  
  
* * *  
  
The day came when the warden assembly was announced to the Galadhrim. Great excitement spread through the woods, for this was a joyous event where great honour would be bestowed on a lucky few. The wardens greeted the announcement with mixed feelings. They all knew their patrols were stretched thin and welcomed the addition of new wardens. On the other hand, they were also anxiously anticipating the trials and were eager to perform to their best abilities. Larien took the news calmly. She had decided on her course of action and knew she would not be chosen, although Haldir would never find out why. Haldir wondered at Larien's unaccustomed silence, but did not dwell on it further as his thoughts were taken up with the appointment of deserving leaders.  
  
The day of the assembly dawned fresh and clear. Larien woke early, not surprised to find no sign of Haldir. He would be busy today with the culmination of all his plans. She dressed quickly in her tunic and leggings, picking up her bow, quiver and blades, and hurried down from her telain at the sound of Rúmil and Orophin's voices.  
  
"Come on, Larien!" Orophin exclaimed.  
  
"It would not do to be seen arriving late, today of all days!" Rúmil added. Larien swiped at them playfully.  
  
"I am not running late, you underfed orcs!" Rúmil grinned as Orophin caught her neck under his arm and started tickling her in response to her insult.  
  
"But we will be if we do not get moving!" Rúmil interceded. Orophin ceased his playful wrestling reluctantly as his older brother led the way.  
  
"Do you not feel nervous, Larien? This could be the year you are promoted to a leader's position." Larien shook her head indifferently.  
  
"I am certain I will not. There are many wardens more skilled than I in many disciplines."  
  
"Do not be so modest, sister. All can see that you have vastly improved in skill since the last trials. In fact, Rúmil, I propose a small wager." Rúmil rolled his eyes indulgently. "If Larien does not get promoted, you and I will run through Lothlórien unclothed. If she does get promoted as we all think she will, Larien must take this forfeit!"  
  
Larien waved an irritable hand. "Enough talk about this. It is not going to happen. Now quiet, we approach the trials."  
  
As they approached the assembly area, they noticed a distinct air of confusion and anticipation among the other wardens. Orophin looked around with mild surprise, surveying the area.  
  
"What is brother up to? There is no site set out for the trials."  
  
"Where are the targets? And the combat rings?" Larien, although not endowed with Galadriel's foresight, felt a cold sensation of dread creep over her. At the end of the clearing, upon a platform in full view of the assembled wardens sat Celeborn, Lord of the Galadhrim, his wife Lady Galadriel by his side, Haldir and the Prince of Mirkwood. This situation seemed excessively formal for what had always been an informal announcement of the commencement of trials. Nevertheless, she followed Rúmil and Orophin to sit with North patrol.  
  
As she looked around, she could see the other patrols set out similarly to her own. Towards the front and closest to the platform sat the current patrol leader, in North patrol's case, Rúmil, and behind him, in order of skill and age, sat the rest of the patrol, all patrols looking worryingly depleted. She looked towards the platform instinctively for the two superintendents, the two elves just below Haldir in rank who oversaw the patrol leaders, before restraining herself. Morfildor, the first superintendent had fallen during the latest orc battle that had claimed so many of them, and Isindil, the second superintendent, had been severely wounded, barely escaping death only due to the quick reactions of his comrades.  
  
A hush spread over the assembled ranks as Celeborn stood before them. A sense of expectation filled the air.  
  
"We have gathered here today once again in order to fulfil an old custom – the choosing of new leaders. The need to protect our borders has never been more pressing than it is now in these dark times. War is upon us all and it is imperative that Lórien remains a secure haven.  
  
We are honoured to host the fellowship of halflings, men, elves and dwarves, but it is undeniable that their presence here increases our susceptibility. The burden they carry must pass onwards soon, but meanwhile, too many of our wardens have passed on to the Hall of Mandos, never to see the beauty of Valinor. We mourn their passing, but our forces are much depleted. New wardens must be recruited and new leaders must be appointed with haste.  
  
Therefore, it has been decided that the leadership trials this year will be postponed. Leaders will today be appointed based on skill and experience in the field." A muffled gasp rippled through the crowd as the enormity of their Lord's statement filtered through. Rúmil and Orophin turned to each other in surprise as Larien swallowed the ball that had formed in her dry throat. Panic filled her and seemed to exude from every pore whilst her heart hammered like a caged beast against her ribcage. She felt light headed and icy cold, realising that her fate was not in her hands. There was nothing she could do to stop her destiny.  
  
During this time, Celeborn had returned to his seat and Haldir had stepped forwards. His low commanding voice filled the clearing.  
  
"I have before me a list of the leaders to be appointed. If your name is read out, please come forward and fill your position," he began as he referred to the list for the first time. "I am pleased to announce that West patrol has had few casualties and so is not in need of a new leader. North patrol also has retained their leader, however, Rúmil will be unable to fulfil his duties as he is now appointed to the position of first superintendent." A wide grin split Rúmil's face as he heard the news, and he hopped sprightly up onto the platform. Orophin nudged Larien in delight, but Larien remained unresponsive. There was still a danger that she would be appointed as North leader, and the tension twisted further inside her. It seemed to take forever for Rúmil to reach his place on the platform and Haldir to continue.  
  
"Therefore, the leader of North patrol is now Orophin," Haldir finally announced. A sigh escaped Larien's lips as some of her tension was released. She smiled in relief at Orophin, who was delighted to be honoured in this way. Larien knew they would do well in those positions for, although the brothers acted like elflings at times, she knew they had sensible heads, especially in a crisis.  
  
For a while, Larien tuned out Haldir's words as he proceeded to replace South and East patrols' fallen leaders. Her mind rested momentarily on Isindil, wondering how soon he would be back on patrol once again, when she heard Haldir speak his name.  
  
"He is an excellent superintendent, and no one was more pained than I upon hearing of his suffering. However, he is in no position to resume his duties. It has fallen on my shoulders to appoint a temporary second superintendent to take over until he is once again fit. It has not been an easy task as it is not a permanent position, but we are of the opinion that this honour should go to Larien."  
  
All eyes turned to her as the blood drained from her face. She felt frozen by their stares as time stopped all around her.  
  
"Larien, take your position by Rúmil," Orophin hissed at her. Suddenly, as if Orophin's whisper had opened the flood gates, her head filled with noise: the rushing of her own blood, the relentless pounding of her heart, the breaths of a hundred wardens hissing in and out, the breeze roaring through the mallorns. Her legs, as if with a life of their own, stood up and walked unsteadily towards the platform. She sat on the chair and looked around. Hundreds of bright eyes stared back at her, hundreds of silver heads glistened under her unseeing gaze, hundreds of hearts beat, sending blood around hundreds of bodies, ready to be spilled on her command. The world around her faded as images of a dead Haldir flashed in front of her eyes, burning itself into her brain. Finally everything faded to back as she closed her eyes and gave in to the terror.  
  
* * *  
  
Another chapter up! Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. They are the only things that keep me plodding on!  
  
Elle G, Haldir's Heart and Soul, Earwen of Alqualonde, Orli's babe, dinah47, Saijin*Princess*Arien, Niamh, Rayvin813, Lady Light, Gemini Enchantress, Deb, NarisiaDeylarien, Legolin, Bladefanatic, skye m, Arwen1481 – Thank you so much for your reviews. They mean the world to me.  
  
Haibane – I thank you for breaking your golden rule and reviewing before I've finished. I feel honoured!  
  
Simply Sara, Athyn1, Kika1 – Thanks for your support, my play went really well!  
  
Jade Goddess – I think I've just granted both your wishes!  
  
If I've left anyone out, my most sincere apologies. It's late, I'm tired and I don't function well in this state! I won't be making any promises as to when the next chapter will be up, but I'm hoping it'll be soon. 


End file.
